La Falsa Eva del Nuevo Siglo
by Airi Shiroi
Summary: "Aunque el paraíso desapareciese inmediatamente porque yo soy yo, nos amamos uno al otro  …  Dicen que son hermosas las autenticas palabras  … Los profundos recuerdos están en tus ojos, pero no puedo alcanzarlos"
1. Prologo

Airi: ¡Hola!

¡Sí! ¡Esta es mi historia número 8! El número simétrico según Kid-kun :o ¡y eso me hace tan feliz! Aunque no me crean XD bueno…

SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ookubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama. A continuación:

**Prologo:**

"_Los pecados que la gente sostiene desaparecerán algún día […] La gente revive el amor prohibido […] simplemente sacaremos todo de cada uno, como ángeles caídos a la tierra"_

Iba de camino a la escuela, tal y como todos los días hacía, claro está que exceptuando el fin de semana, porque los días sábado y domingo no tengo clases.

Faltaba poco para llegar, ya había bajado hacía unos minutos del metro cuando sentí que alguien me seguía, rápidamente me voltee para ver de quien se trataba y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que no había nadie atrás mío.

- Que extraño… juraría que sentí a alguien caminar tras de mí. – Luego de hablar conmigo misma, seguí mi camino hasta llegar a la escuela. Allí me encontré con mi amiga Kim quien me saludo desde lejos alzando la mano al cielo animadamente. Entonces corrí hasta llegar junto a ella.

- Hola Maka – Me dijo

- Hola, ¿cómo estás? – Le pregunte al tiempo que entrabamos al colegio.

- Muy bien ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Bueno… esta mañana ocurrió algo extraño, aunque creo que fue mi imaginación – Al acabar de hablar, sonó la campana que indicaba que las horas de clases pronto comenzarían. Ambas caminamos hasta nuestro salón y en el camino le comente lo que había sentido. Ella se quedo meditando lo que le dije y luego exclamo:

- Tal vez se trate de tu ángel de la guarda, Maka – Y sonrió. – No debes sentir miedo de un ángel –

- Puede que tengas razón – Pero en mi interior, esa sensación me había asustado ¿será normal que un ángel designado a cuidar te cause miedo? Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y me concentré en las clases al momento que la maestra entro al salón.

Al finalizar las clases, con Kim y Jacqueline decidimos ir a dar una vuelta al centro comercial para distraernos un poco. Pronto se vendrían los exámenes de final de trimestre y debíamos estudiar, así que pensamos que lo mejor sería divertirnos antes de sumergirnos en los estudios.

Íbamos caminando cuando divisé una silueta escondida atrás de un poste de luz. Intente observarle mejor, pero fue inútil. Cuando pasamos junto al mencionado, me percaté de que no había nadie allí y el pasaje siguiente era sin salida, por otra parte, jamás vi a nadie salir de atrás del poste y nunca desvié mi mirada de él. Me quedé pensativa. ¿Sería producto de mi imaginación?

- Maka, ¿ocurre algo? – Preguntó Jacqueline al verme algo inquieta y las tres dejamos de caminar

- No… nada – Le respondí

- ¿Estás segura? Has estado todo el día algo extraña… - Dijo Kim mirándome preocupada.

- No te preocupes, es solo que hoy he estado muy pensativa, nada más…

- No deberías estudiar tanto Maka… podría hacerte daño – Añadió Jacqueline mientras las tres retomábamos el paso

- Lo tendré en cuenta – Esbocé una sonrisa y con eso mis dos amigas se relajaron un poco.

Al pasar las horas, las tres nos dirigimos de vuelta a casa. Jacqueline y Kim viven en el sentido contrario al mío, pero en la misma calle a final de cuentas, así que nos despedimos. Ellas se fueron por un lado y yo por el otro. Sentí un poco de envidia de ellas, ya que la una iba siendo acompañada por la otra, mientras yo iba en completa soledad.

La noche se avecinaba, de seguro mi padre se molestará porque no le he avisado que llegaría tarde, pero ya me inventaré alguna excusa.

Iba en silencio, cuando sentí que alguien cruzó la calle corriendo tras de mí. Me recorrió un escalofrío. Miré la luz del poste que comenzó a parpadear insistentemente. Sentí temor y deseos de gritar, no sabía si voltear o no cuando volví a sentir la presencia cruzar al otro lado de la calle a medida que iba avanzando. Apresuré el paso, no quería voltear, no sabía con que me encontraría.

Seguí caminando a paso decidido, cuando sentí una ráfaga de viento azotarme desde atrás, entonces me quede quieta, estaba paralizada. Una mano se deslizo jugando con mi cabello y quise gritar, lentamente me giré para ver de quién se trataba y el pánico me invadió al darme cuenta de que ¡No había nadie! Comencé a correr hasta llegar a mi casa, a medida que avanzaba las luces de los postes comenzaban a parpadear con insistencia. Todo parecía sacado de una película de terror y fue así hasta el mismísimo minuto en llegue a casa.

Tan rápido como pude, saque mis llaves y me dedique a abrir la puerta. Ahora bien sabía cómo se sentían las protagonistas de novelas de terror. Al entrar encendí la luz, pero al parecer estaba cortada ya que no encendió. Así que se trataba de eso, problemas con la central hidroeléctrica. Suspiré y de uno de mis bolsillos saqué mi teléfono celular y use la poca luminiscencia que ofrecía el aparato para caminar hasta mi habitación. Mi padre no daba señas de vida, por lo que supuse que no se encontraba en casa.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, busque en el cajón de la cómoda un par de velas que encendí para iluminar el lugar por poco que fuera. Luego me recosté en mi cama para poder descansar. Mi paranoia estaba llegando demasiado lejos, así que pensé que lo mejor sería dormirme lo más temprano posible.

Horas más tarde desperté sobresaltada, había tenido una pesadilla horrible. Me encontraba en mi habitación recostada sobre mi cama siendo cubierta por unas mantas, tal vez me quede dormida sin darme cuenta y mi padre me ha arropado. Miré a través de la ventana, no podía volver a dormir. Contemple la luna llena, estaba realmente hermosa. Por la ventana entraba el resplandor proveniente de un rayo de luz que expele dicha Diosa de la noche, las velas ya se habían consumido por completo. En ese instante estaba tan concentrada que no me percaté que una figura comenzaba a materializarse junto a mí tomando forma humana.

- Al fin te he encontrado… Maka Albarn – Una voz masculina me sorprendió interrumpiendo el completo silencio que se formaba en el sitio. Deposité mi mirada en el dueño de aquella voz y me encontré de frente con un atractivo joven de cabellera blanquecina y ojos carmesí.

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunté sin pensarlo. Me incorporé en la cama para estar así a la defensiva por si la situación lo requiriese.

- Alguien que necesita tu ayuda… ¿Tienes miedo?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Aunque debiese tenerlo, puesto que un completo extraño entró en mi habitación y ni siquiera sé cómo lo hizo, ya que no abrió la puerta. – Al acabar de hablar, el me miró con sorpresa y luego sonrió torcidamente. Algo llamó mi atención de aquel joven. Su dentadura.

- Estás mintiendo… - Me quedé sin habla, ¿Cómo lo sabe él?

- Lo sé, porque estás temblando. – Ahora sí que tengo miedo, y muchísimo más de lo que hacía poco sentía. Sus ojos brillaron como si de una estela de fuego se tratase. ¿Acaso lee la mente? No creo que eso sea posible. – Además te he estado observando durante todo el día y ¡vaya que te has asustado!… quise presentarme ante ti esta tarde, pero no pude… - Entonces lo entendí, el me había estado siguiendo… no eran imaginaciones mías

- ¿Qué eres?

- Actualmente soy un exiliado del reino de Dios. Un demonio… Mi nombre es Soul Eater Evans - Y Kim diciéndome que podría tratarse de un ángel de la guarda

- ¿Y qué quiere de mí un ser tan repulsivo como tú? – Me miró con desprecio y luego habló.

- Tú no eres quien para tratarme de repulsivo, cuando tú eres peor – Volvió a sonreír esta vez de forma maquiavélica ¿A qué se refiere con eso de que yo soy peor? – Estoy aquí porque, como ya te dije, necesito tu ayuda… para volver a ser un ángel. –

- Vamos, no estoy para bromas… ¿diciéndome que eres un demonio y que quieres ser un ángel? – Sonreí y me relaje notoriamente – De seguro estoy dormida así que puedes continuar… señor demonio – me burle

- Cómo tú quieras… soy un demonio que fue expulsado por culpa de una mujer que me enseño a pecar. No solo yo fui expulsado del cielo, sino que varios compañeros también lo fueron.

- Ya… ¿y qué tengo que ver yo en el asunto? – El joven dejo de sonreír y su expresión se volvió sombría. Sus ojos brillaron con tristeza y luego situó su mirada en el suelo.

- La culpable de que se me convirtiera en un demonio… eres tú. – Mis ojos se abrieron sobremanera dejando ver así la sorpresa que me invadió por completo. No supe que decir ni que hacer. Pensé que tal vez estaba soñando, pero luego de pellizcar mi mejilla descubrí que estaba completamente despierta y que todo lo que acababa de acontecer era indiscutiblemente cierto.

_4 Y todo el ejército de los cielos se disolverá, y se enrollarán los cielos como un libro; y caerá todo su ejército, como se cae la hoja de la parra, y como se cae la de la higuera._

_5 Porque en los cielos se embriagará mi espada; he aquí que descenderá sobre Edom en juicio, y sobre el pueblo de mi anatema. _

"_Isaías 34: 5-6"_

Continuará…

Airi: ¡Hola! Aquí dejo una nueva historia. Espero que les guste, se que el prólogo es cortito pero no quise hacerlo muy largo y latoso. Sin más que decir por ahora, y esperando sus reviews para saber si continuo o no, me despido.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Capítulo I

Airi: ¡Hola! Aquí dejándoles un nuevo capítulo de este Fic.

SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ookubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama. Bueno, sin más que decirles solo lean :3

**Capítulo I:**

"_Los pecados que la gente sostiene desaparecerán algún día […] La gente revive el amor prohibido […] simplemente sacaremos todo de cada uno, como ángeles caídos a la tierra"_

Me desperté y lentamente me incorporé en la cama restregándome los ojos con las manos. La galbana no quiere desaparecer, así que con mucho esfuerzo me levante y caminé hasta el armario para sacar algo de ropa y unas toallas, luego me dirigí hasta el baño para darme una ducha. Estoy agotada y anoche tuve un sueño bastante extraño que preferiría no recordar. Entre al baño y me quite la ropa que traía puesta. Me metí bajo la regadera y miré el techo sintiendo como las gotas de agua chocaban dando de lleno con mi rostro. El agua fría en una mañana de verano sienta muy bien, sobre todo para apartar la pereza del cuerpo. Al acabar de ducharme tome una toalla y la amarre alrededor de mi cuerpo para posteriormente vestirme.

Un nuevo día daba comienzo y con él, toda mi rutina volvería a repetirse una vez más. Primero debía desayunar, luego ir al colegio y por la tarde volver a mi casa. Y así sucede todos los días de lunes a viernes. Luego de vestirme y cepillar mi cabello, me encaminé hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno para papá y para mí. Al llegar… ¡Sorpresa! Allí estaba Soul, sentado frente a mi padre desayunando y conversando animadamente como si se conocieran desde siempre. Me quede boquiabierta. ¿Cómo había hecho Soul para caer en gracia a mi padre? sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en primer lugar Soul es un chico, bueno un demonio según él, pero a los ojos de mi padre es un chico. Y en segundo lugar… si el paso la noche en casa. Tal vez esa parte papá no la sepa pero… ¿de qué otra forma se encontraría el chico tan temprano por aquí?

- Hola Maka, buenos días – me saludo Soul sonriendo con malicia.

- Buenos días hija – saludo animadamente mi padre con una dulce sonrisa poco habitual en él. ¿Por qué me esperaba que me gritara diciéndome algo como ¡Quien es este chico y que hace aquí! O ¡¿Es tu novio y no me lo habías dicho? En fin, cosas así… pero no comentó absolutamente nada. Me preparé el desayuno y luego lo lleve a la mesa, tomando asiento junto a mi padre.

- Maka ¿porque no me habías dicho que conociste a través de internet al nieto de la hermanastra de tu abuela Petronila de las Mercedes? – Casi me caí del asiento por la sorpresa y miré a Soul con duda, el solo sonrió ampliamente con burla. ¿Cómo pudo mi padre tragarse semejante mentira? En fin…

- Lo siento, pensé que te molestarías papá – Le dije y comencé a comer, el me miró y volvió a sonreír.

- Al contrario, si me hubieras comentado que Soul viene de Alaska, jamás hubiera dudado de dejarle vivir con nosotros – Al escuchar lo último escupí todo lo que hacía pocos segundos se encontraba en mi boca. Soul dejo escapar una pequeña risita y yo le miré con reproche. – Además toda su familia ha muerto trágicamente… -

Se silenció mi padre unos segundos y luego de mirar a Soul, quien estaba fingiendo tristeza continuó – Maka ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? ¿Acaso no confías en tu padre?... – Pauso unos segundos, respiró profundamente y luego exclamó - ¡decidido! – Le miré desconcertada y me aventuré a preguntar

- Eso… ¿Qué quiere decir?... – Pregunté

- Qué Soul vivirá con nosotros – creo que me va a dar algo… Definitivamente.

Rato después, caminaba hacia mi colegio siendo acompañada por Soul a petición de mi padre, que le pidió que me acompañara para que así conociera el colegio al que a partir de la próxima semana asistirá.

- Maka tenemos que hablar… - Dijo mientras se detuvo. Yo le miré y le imité.

- ¿Y de qué? ¡OH tu gran señor demonio proveniente de Alaska hijo de la hermanastra de mi abuela Petronila de las Mercedes! No sabes como lamento lo de tu familia – Me miró molesto, yo solo sonreí – Esta bien, ya me pondré seria – Le dije y caminamos entonces hasta una plaza. Al llegar allí tomamos asiento en una banca, yo miré las palomas revoloteando alrededor de nosotros luego de dejar mi mochila a mi lado y Soul se recargo en el respaldo mirando al cielo apoyando sus manos tras su cabeza relajadamente.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó Soul mientras yo miraba el reloj en mi muñeca, indicaba las 7:45 A.M.

- Creo que hoy no iré a clases – Exclame y volví a mirar las palomas

- Bueno si tú quieres podemos hablar en otro momento – Se puso de pie

- No…, no importa si falto a clases… aquí podemos hablar con más calma ¿no es cierto? – Soul me miró y dibujo una sonrisa torcida para luego volver a sentarse en la banca.

- Lo que tengo que decirte es algo de suma importancia ¿entiendes? – Asentí con la cabeza, el seguía mirándome y sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo.

- Si bien, ya sabes que soy un demonio, debo dejarte en claro que no soy un demonio cualquiera.

- ¿A no? – Una pequeña risita escapo de mis labios, el me miró desaprobatoriamente

- Si te lo vas a tomar como un chiste, me iré ahora mismo y créeme que más temprano que tarde te arrepentirás de haberme dejado marchar – La frialdad en su voz no se hizo esperar. Creo que deberé ser un poco más prudente, puesto que no debo olvidar que el ser que se encuentra a mi lado, aunque no quiera creerlo, se trata de un demonio. O eso es lo que él dice.

- Primero que todo, debes saber que existen dos clases de demonios: Los Agatodemones y los Cacodemones. – miró también las palomas que comenzaban a acercársenos. Del interior de mi mochila saque un trozo de pan que tenía guardado para comerlo más tarde, después de todo casi no desayune ya que alguien se encargo de arruinarme el desayuno. Comencé a cortarlo en pequeños trozos los cuales iba lanzando a las palomas quienes se acercaron a comerlos de inmediato.

- Continúa, te escucho – Le dije y acto seguido continuó hablando

- Los Agatodemones son seres más bien protectores. Se conocen también como devas oscuros que acompañan a ciertos humanos elegidos. Casi todos los devas oscuros o Agatodemones fueron con anterioridad ángeles que pecaron y fueron exiliados del cielo. Por su parte, los Cacodemones son netamente demonios desde que traicionaron a Dios. Los ángeles Caídos seguidores de Luzbel por cuenta propia. Por eso se dice que los Agatodemones son de color gris y los Cacodemones de color negro. – Al acabar de hablar, de sus labios escapó un suspiro y me miró.

- Cómo te habrás dado cuenta, yo pertenezco a la raza de Agatodemones – Le contemple en silencio, no sabía que decir. Nunca en mi vida creí en la existencia de Ángeles y Demonios, y este ser junto a mí ahora me dice que incluso existen razas de ellos. La situación es algo cómica desde un punto de vista. ¿Cómo podría creer en algo así?

- Ha sido un placer Soul Evans… pero yo me retiro – Me puse de pie y tomé mi mochila para irme del sitio. Pensar que he faltado a clases para escuchar la retahíla de imbecilidades que me ha dicho este sujeto. El me miró en silencio y luego asintió con la cabeza. Entonces retomé mi camino para ir de regreso a casa. ¿Acaso me ha visto cara de estúpida? ¿Cómo pretende que me crea semejante cuento?

Seguí caminando y a la vuelta de la esquina se encontraba mi hogar. Debía de inventarme una buena excusa para dar a mi padre, me la exigiría al saber que falte a clases. Voltee en la esquina y me sorprendí al máximo.

- Maka… ¿por qué no me crees?

- ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí antes que yo? Ni siquiera me has seguido ¡y no existe otro camino para llegar hasta aquí! – Le grité. Pero es que me asustó el verlo allí, esperando justo en la esquina cercana a mi casa.

- Es fácil… porque yo no soy un humano, ya te lo he dicho. – Estaba boquiabierta. Sin duda, no puedo creer que sea un demonio, para mí es un humano que está trastornado mentalmente pero ¿Cómo puedo explicar lo que sucedió?...

- No es prueba suficiente para mí… si eres un demonio, ¿por qué tienes forma humana?

- Es cierto que los humanos usan muy poca capacidad cerebral… - Suspiró.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- ¿Acaso esperabas que fuera de color rojo con cuernos y cola? ¿O alguna otra forma y color? – Me silencie. Es cierto, esa forma es solo una creación inventada por los humanos ya que, supuestamente, nadie ha visto un demonio en su vida. Y si alguien lo hubiese visto, jamás se lo diría a nadie porque le llamarían loco.

- Entonces… ¿puedo continuar con mi narración, Maka? – Asentí y caminamos juntos nuevamente hasta la plaza, al llegar nos sentamos de nuevo en la banca y apoye mi cabeza en mis brazos reclinados en mis piernas. ¡Es que ciertamente no me puedo creer que esto me esté ocurriendo!

- Bien… - Se relajó apoyándose en el respaldo de la banca y miró al cielo despreocupadamente. ¿De verdad es un demonio que necesita mi ayuda?

- Maka… antes de ser un demonio, fui líder de un grupo de ángeles llamados Grigori, estábamos destinados a vigilar que todo en la tierra recién creada por Dios marchara a la perfección. Pero algo falló… - Estaba escuchando atentamente todo lo que me decía. Cada tanto le miraba, pero el esquivaba mi mirada. Parecía nervioso, eso me causo un poco de gracia, pero decidí no comentar nada al respecto.

- Me enamoré… y no solo yo. Varios de mis compañeros-subordinados se enamoraron de humanas. ¿Sabes lo que significaba eso? Según lo que Dios nos explico antes de exiliarnos fue lo siguiente: Los humanos poseen cuerpo, lo que los une a la tierra y los vuelve muchas veces paganos o terrenales. Pero a su vez, poseen un alma entregada por Él, lo que los une al cielo y a creer en su existencia. Pero al mismo tiempo entrego el "libre albedrío", teniendo así la posibilidad de elegir si creer en su existencia y seguirle o no. En cambio, los Ángeles conocidos también como los hijos de Dios, son seres de luz también dotados de libre albedrío, que no poseen un cuerpo que se aferre a la vida en la tierra. Pero a nosotros, que fuimos seleccionados entre una legión, se nos doto la habilidad de materializarnos para así encargarnos de nuestro trabajo. Y ese fue el error de Dios, y no solo de Él sino también nuestro– Suspiró una vez más y dejo de mirar el cielo acomodándose mejor en la banca. Me miró fijamente a los ojos y yo esquive su mirada. Era penetrante, sentí temor.

- Maka… en aquel tiempo conocida como la falsa Eva… Lilith – Pauso unos segundos… y luego retomó la charla – Pecaste y me hiciste pecar… ambos tuvimos un hijo y ese fue el mayor error que hemos cometido: de ti nació un Nephilim. –

- Espera un minuto… no entiendo de que me hablas, no entiendo los términos que usas y sobretodo… ¿cómo iba a ser yo quien tuvo como hijo un yo que se… que hayas dicho si solo tengo quince años? – Su mirada se volvió severa

- Igual que en aquel entonces… negando tu verdad, por eso tú también estás condenada, pero tu castigo es diferente al mío. Tu solo reencarnarás eternamente hasta que resuelvas tu asunto pendiente en este mundo. – Me quedé en Shock… su voz sonó realmente aterida. Unos segundos después su mirada se suavizó y volvió a hablar. Yo solo seguía escuchando en silencio, no tenía nada que decir y opte por creer. Una persona por muy trastornada que esté no se informaría de este modo solo para jugarle una broma a alguien.

- Un Nephilim es un hijo nacido de un humano y un ángel o demonio, pero esté ser tenía ciertas características que hicieron enfadar a Dios. Él no se molesto con nosotros por desobedecer sus reglas ya que Él no puede castigar el amor. Lo que a Dios le molesto fue que el hijo nacido de estos dos seres era un híbrido, una raza de gigantes que al no ser creación de Dios no poseía un alma que le uniera a Él. Siendo así, se quebranto el ecosistema creado, y decidió destruir a la humanidad. Pero como sabrás, se compadeció de una familia de humanos, la conocida familia de Noé, a quien ordeno construir un arca y bla bla el resto es historia.

- Sí, la historia del Arca de Noé es de conocimiento general… -

- Y ahora, el porqué necesito tu ayuda… muy fácil, parte de tu misión es hacer que Dios nos perdone y me permita regresar a su reinado, después de todo yo era el líder y deseo volver a ser un ángel, aunque tú no me creas.

- Y cuál es la otra parte de "mi misión"

- Todo a su tiempo Maka… todo a su tiempo. Por cierto, hace falta mencionar que no eres precisamente una humana… Lilith.

- ¿Entonces…? – no me contesto y cambió de tema

- Ah... olvidaba mencionar que… sigues siendo tan atractiva como siempre y por ti volvería a pecar– Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro y volví a asustarme. Me quede mirándole dubitativa y el volvió a hablar – Después de todo sigo siendo un demonio, eso no lo olvides – ¡Definitivamente, no puedo confiar en él! Al rato, ambos nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos a casa, la hora avanzaba y el hambre comenzaba a asaltarnos.

- ¿Los demonios comen?... – Pregunté

- En mi estado materializado, me comporto igual que lo hace un humano… incluso deberé asistir a tu escuela para no alarmar a nadie, así que por eso no te preocupes - ¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿Cómo es que me he metido en esto? El me mira y me toma de la mano.

- Tranquila… todo saldrá bien… si tienes fe. – Y para colmo un demonio me habla de fe… definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca.

_1 Aconteció que cuando comenzaron los hombres a multiplicarse sobre la faz de la tierra, y les nacieron hijas,_

_2 que viendo los hijos de Dios que las hijas de los hombres eran hermosas, tomaron para sí mujeres, escogiendo entre todas._

"_Génesis 6: 1-2"_

"_Extracto de la Santa Biblia"_

_8 "Ellos han ido hacia las hijas de los hombres y se han acostado con ellas y se han _

_profanado a sí mismos descubriéndoles todo pecado._

_9 "Luego, estas mujeres han parido en el mundo gigantes, por lo que la tierra se ha llenado _

_de sangre e injusticia._

"_Enoc 8: 8-9"_

"_Extracto del Libro de Enoch"_

Continuará…

Airi: Quiero decir que esta historia es completamente invención mía. En ningún caso quiero faltar al respeto a la iglesia ni ser una hereje o blasfema. Si es que me he expresado correctamente :3. Cada capitulo tendrá un extracto de la Biblia :D aunque tal vez no todos de algún libro apócrifo ok? AH! Y no se acostumbren a que suba muy seguido XD además debo pedir disculpas por la demora con los otros fics pero no se desesperen están en proceso :D

¿Merece reviews? Espero que sí.

Quiero también mandar un saludo y un abrazo (aunque sea virtual) a unas de mis escritoras de fics favoritos Miyoko-chibi y Leina-chan (que por cierto siempre quise que leyeran mis fics TuT me emociono mucho cuando comentan ¡en serio!) y también a todos quienes estén leyendo mis historias que no se que les ven pero en fin… yo solo escribo porque amo hacerlo, no se si realmente les gustarán pero quiero que sea un si la respuesta para hacerlo con muchísimas mas ganas :D

Sin más que decir me despido

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Capítulo II

Airi: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que muy bien! Un nuevo capítulo de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado :D si es así, ¿me dejan un review? Ok, ¡Gracias a todas por su apoyo, me hacen muy feliz!

Lo típico, SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama. Les dejo:

**Capítulo II:**

"_No iluminaras la esperanza simplemente viéndola en una estrella enterrada en las tinieblas […] Ven a la incipiente oscuridad en la ahogada luz […] Anhelemos el paraíso perdido"_

Día sábado, las 8:30 de la mañana, Soul y yo desayunábamos en completo silencio. Mi padre ya hacía un par de minutos que se había retirado a su trabajo; dejándonos a los dos completamente solos, eso era algo que yo quería evitar por completo, pero me fue imposible. Por ser fin de semana, tenemos todo el día de hoy y mañana libre, o eso es lo que yo creía, al poco rato Soul comenzó a hablar dejándome bastante en claro que tendremos trabajo que hacer.

- A partir del lunes estudiaré en tu escuela – Comentó mientras seguía comiendo, yo solo le ignore y me concentré en mi desayuno, hoy si quisiera comer. – Spirit se ha encargado de los trámites, no te molesta ¿cierto? – Me miró, sin quererlo me estremecí, era algo extraño. Alcé también la vista y me encontré de frente con esos hermosos rubíes, porque eso parecían sus ojos. Sonrió, sentí mis mejillas arder y supuse que estaba ruborizada, por lo que volví a concentrarme en mi desayuno, desviando así mi mirada de la suya.

- ¿No dirás nada?... - preguntó el albino observándome divertido, le miré intentando que él no se percatara de que lo hacía, pero fue un intento fallido.

- No tengo nada que decirte… - contesté de mala gana, el soltó una carcajada y luego añadió.

- Pues yo sí…

- ¿A si?

- Sí – alcé una ceja y le miré interrogándole, Soul seguía comiendo como si nada, hasta que continuó - Lo primero que debes hacer es encontrar a una persona que está padeciendo por culpa de un antiguo subordinado mío. – Inspiró meditando unos segundos y luego continuó - Según dice la joven, a él le gusta torturarla y tu deber es hacer que él la deje en paz. – Hizo una extraña mueca de burla. – Ese estúpido no tiene remedio – Suspiró y sonrió.

- Ya… ¿y porque no es ella quien se salva y se libra de él por cuenta propia? Porque lo que es yo, tengo que hacerlo sola – Soul me miró con dureza haciéndome entender de inmediato mi lugar, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y comencé a temblar sin querer hacerlo

- Fácil… - Suspiró otra vez - Porque en tu antigua vida, le obligaste a involucrarse con él

- Pero ella fue quien lo hizo, yo nunca la amenacé – me defendí, pero no me sirvió de nada ¿Cómo argumentar en mi defensa cuando ni siquiera recuerdo que sucedió?

- Da igual como acontecieron los hechos, de cualquier modo la has condenado a ella también. – Me quedé completamente muda. En ese preciso instante pensé ¿Por qué habré tenido que abrir mi boca para rezongar? Seré tonta a veces.

- Vamos, no te desanimes… lo harás bien

- Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo

El desayuno concluyó y ninguno de los dos habló más durante este. Tal vez me encuentro en una pesadilla de la cual nunca despertaré, o tal vez lo haga cuando cumpla mis obligaciones en esta. Solo tal vez… No, definitivamente esto es real, por más y más vueltas que le dé al asunto, no puedo seguir negándome a mí misma que todo esto es cierto. Así que me haré a la idea de que estoy completamente despierta, todo esto está ocurriendo y si no hago algo al respecto, tal y como dice Soul, mi supuesto castigo seguirá eternamente hasta el final de los tiempos.

Por ahora, debo adentrarme en la búsqueda de una chica a la cual no conozco, y por si fuera poco, debo ayudarle a controlar a un demonio que la tortura, ni siquiera sé si podré hacerlo, no puedo comprender ni a Soul, ¿Cómo pretende él que ayude a otra persona cuando no soy capaz de ayudarme a mi misma?

Me puse de pie, recogiendo los platos sucios para llevarlos al lavadero y luego de eso lavarlos obviamente, no puedo dejar las cosas sucias aquí tiradas. Estaba en eso cuando una duda atravesó mi mente, decidí preguntarle entonces a mi acompañante.

- Soul… ¿Cómo encontraremos a la chica? – caminé en dirección a la cocina llevando algunos platos y tazas, Soul amablemente decidió ayudarme.

- Verás… ella no vive muy lejos de aquí – ambos dejamos las cosas en el lavadero, abrí la llave de paso y comencé a lavar los platos.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? – pregunté sorprendida

- Porque se la ubicación exacta de todos los subordinados que alguna vez estuvieron bajo mi mando… - miraba cada uno de mis movimientos, parecía muy concentrado ¿nunca ha visto a alguien lavar los platos o qué? al acabar de lavar, cogí un paño y empecé a secar lo recién limpiado.

- ¿Y yo debo encargarme de ayudar a todos ellos?

- No… bajo mi supervisión habían 18 sub-líderes que se encargarán de ayudar al resto. En total, éramos 200, pero no todos pecaron… solo algunos, por no decir que fue la gran mayoría – Volvió a sonreír torcidamente, y yo volví a sonrojarme, seré tonta. Él entonces continuó con su monologo - Otros sub-líderes se encargarán de los demás casos. A nosotros nos corresponden los que te asignaré, nada más.

- No he comprendido del todo, pero bueno… haré lo que dices. – Y comencé a guardar los platos en su sitio correspondiente.

- Así me gusta – rió, yo sin entender la razón le miré dubitativa – Pero antes, lo siento Maka – Susurró mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mí, me observó con una expresión que no supe reconocer. Ese fue error mío, debí suponer lo que el planeaba, no por nada se había ofrecido a ayudarme.

Por acto reflejo, empecé a retroceder, sus palabras rondaban en mi mente "lo siento Maka". Eso no era una buena señal, seguí alejándome mientras él se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que choqué con el muro tras de mí, maldita sea mi suerte. Cerré los ojos cuando él me acorralo con sus brazos, impidiéndome escapar de la prisión que había formado. Comencé a temblar sin saber la razón, sé que la salida está cerca pero ¿Seré capaz de escapar?... ¿Escapar? ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero siento temor en este preciso momento. Soul acercó su rostro al mío, lo supuse cuando noté su respiración en mi cuello. Abrí los ojos cuando sentí que sus labios se unían con los míos, él ¡me estaba besando! era bastante cálido. Comencé a cerrar los ojos para dejarme llevar por el momento cuando recordé que ¡Soul es un demonio! Al instante me separé de él empujándolo lejos, estaba muy sonrojada, él me miró burlándose de mí, yo evité su mirada y salí de la cocina lo más rápido que pude. Estúpido demonio, mira que robarme mi primer beso ¡Y en la cocina! Bufé molesta, ¡Por mí él puede volverse al infierno cuando quiera!

- Maka, ya te dije que lo sentía, y de antemano – Comenzó a seguirme, su voz se escuchaba cargada de burla.

- ¡¿En que estabas pensando maldito demonio pervertido? – Me detuve, le mire luego de voltearme para encararlo, allí estaba de pie con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y con una enorme sonrisa sardónica.

- Demonio si, maldito tal vez… ¿Pervertido? Por tu culpa – Volvió a reír, luego suspiró.

- ¡¿Mi culpa? – Exclamé

– Si al menos te vistieras un poco mas… ejem… decentemente, al menos podría dominarme ¿verdad? – Y soltó otra carcajada

- ¡¿Me estás llamando indecente? – Grité. Bueno, tal vez mi ropa no sea muy ¿Cómo podría decirse? Indicada… si indicada para convivir con un demonio. Pero eso no quiere decir que yo sea indecorosa. Además es verano, tal vez él no lo haya notado.

- Maka, tal vez si usaras la falda un poco más larga y una blusa menos escotada, sería mejor… para ti, porque para mí… – eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Intenté darle una bofetada pero él fue más rápido y cogió fuertemente mi muñeca. Eso me asusto, intenté liberar mi mano pero fue inútil. El notó el espanto que se apoderaba de mí, o al menos eso me pareció, pues al instante me soltó.

- Lo lamento, no quise… - su voz sonó sincera, tal vez de verdad lo sentía – Existen ocasiones en las que no puedo dominar mi naturaleza, y parte de ella es hacerte caer en tentación y por tanto, pecar – Me miró y luego fijo su vista en el suelo – Escúchame Maka, para que esta misión salga a la perfección te necesito virgen hasta el final ¿lo entiendes?…

- Soul…

- Maka, de verdad… pase lo que pase; no sucumbas ante la lujuria, si eso ocurre estaremos perdidos – alzó la mirada enfrentando a la mía, su semblante cargado de agobio.

- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué pasa si no puedo detenerte? – Pregunté, sentí como comenzaba a desesperarme pero luego me relaje, no puedo estar tensa solo porque me haya besado pero… ¿Y si luego de eso nos dejamos llevar por el momento? ¡Espera! ¿Por qué estoy pensando así? Es decir, él no me gusta, no puedo negar que es atractivo pero… ¡AH! Maldición…

- Debes intentarlo, no podemos caer una y otra vez ante lo mismo. Es una gran adversidad que hay que vencer.

- Pero Soul…

- Maka, no nos lamentemos antes de los hechos, por ahora debemos evitar toda clase de contacto íntimo cueste lo que cueste, aunque no lo quiera así – Le mire con sorpresa, ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir con eso? Decidí ignorarlo, no ganaré nada con ponerme a darle vueltas a ese asunto.

-Pongamos en marcha, debemos encontrar a nuestra joven – exclamó al poco rato

- Está bien – le contesté, un suspiro escapó de mis labios, Soul me miró sin comprender porque suspiraba pero no comentó nada al respecto, resignada comencé a caminar junto a mi compañero en busca de la persona que debemos ayudar.

Ambos caminábamos en silencio, no sabíamos de qué podríamos hablar mientras íbamos a nuestro destino. Soul contemplaba cada tanto el paisaje a su alrededor, mientras yo por mi parte, ya conocía de memoria todas las calles por las cuales transitábamos. Al rato, nos detuvimos frente a una gran casa que se veía algo tétrica. Sentí como un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y comencé a temblar. El frió me invadió, a pesar de que estamos en pleno verano, la temperatura comenzaba a descender sin que yo pudiese saber el motivo.

- Soul… - murmuré mientras frotaba mis brazos con mis manos para intentar dar calor a mi cuerpo, pienso que algo no anda bien.

- Se ha dado cuenta de que estamos aquí… tranquila Maka

- ¡Eso no me tranquiliza para nada! – Soul abrió la reja y yo caminé hasta la entrada para golpear a la puerta, lo que a los pocos segundos hice, estiré mi brazo derecho y con mi mano di tres golpes a la madera. Esperamos a que alguien abriese, minutos después la puerta se abrió y una mujer nos atendió.

- ¿Desean algo? – Preguntó, se trataba de una mujer rubia de ojos dorados. Su mirada me intimidó pero intenté no demostrárselo, debía ser valiente.

- Buscamos a su hija – Exclamó Soul con convicción en su voz.

- Ella se encuentra castigada… lo siento jóvenes, vuelvan otro día – Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Soul se apresuró en oponerse, puso su mano forcejeando la puerta en la dirección opuesta para que ella no la cerrara. Eso no me lo esperaba, me sorprendió la rapidez con la que se movió, sus reflejos son muy buenos.

- Es urgente que la veamos, se trata de un trabajo para la escuela – Insistió, no sé qué mirada tendría Soul en ese momento, pero ella nos observó unos segundos con rabia reprimida y luego de chasquear molesta su lengua nos invitó a pasar. ¡Bien hecho Soul!, maldición. Suspiré. Y yo que me quería largar con el rabo entre las piernas… no creerían que yo de verdad querría entrar en semejante sitio ¿o sí? En fin…

- Adelante – Dijo mientras nosotros comenzábamos a entrar lentamente en la casa contemplándola con sorpresa. Si bien, la casa ya era tétrica por fuera, ¡lo era aún más por dentro! Mi cuerpo tiritaba contra mi voluntad, no quería dar la impresión de ser una niña asustadiza pero ¿cómo podía evitar temblar? Es decir, esta parece ser la casa de una bruja, sin ofender a la dueña por supuesto, ya que ella es bastante atractiva; y según tengo entendido las brujas son horribles. La mujer nos ofreció tomar asiento en el recibidor de su casa y a los pocos segundos fue en busca de su hija. Ambos hicimos lo que ella nos pidió y nos dispusimos a esperar que ella regresara con la joven. Soul que se encontraba sentado a mi lado me miró y exclamó:

- Maka… sea lo que sea que te toque ver… no te asustes, debes enfrentarlo – tomó mi mano con la suya apretándola suavemente, me estremecí. Si ya tenía miedo, lo que acababa de decirme no me ayudaba en nada a calmarme, muy por el contrario.

- Entiendo… - Mi voz temblaba y no podía impedirlo - Pero no sé si pueda hacerlo – Al terminar la frase, el seguía observándome.

- Podrás… yo creo en ti – Su mirada era tan profunda, sentí por unos minutos como me perdía en sus ojos. ¿Qué será esta sensación que me invade el cuerpo cuando él me escudriña con la mirada? No lo sabía, pero era algo agradable y despreciable a la vez. Me hacía sentir un deseo que no podía comprender. Jamás me había sucedido algo así… tal vez esta sea la tentación de la que tanto hablan los sacerdotes cuando se refieren a los demonios. No lo sé, de lo que sí estoy segura es que me gusta y no puedo negarlo. Me acerqué lentamente a su rostro, no sé ni por qué lo hice, me sentía hipnotizada. Cuando me encontraba cerca de sus labios, estaba a punto de besarlo ante su mirada incitadora, en ese preciso instante alguien llamó mi atención, entonces rápidamente me alejé de Soul quien pareció molestarse por la interrupción.

- Lamento interrumpirles – La mujer nos miró con reproche, yo me ruborice una vez más. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?

- Lo siento, no debí…

- No importa – Sonrió ¿Dulcemente?, bueno al menos lo intentó. – Aquí está mi hija – Deposité mi mirada en la muchacha que acompañaba a la mujer. Era una joven vestida completamente de negro, su cabello era de un color violáceo y tenía un corte de cabello bastante estrambótico, pero debo decir que no le quedaba mal, muy por el contrario la hacía ver bastante atractiva. Solo que su mirada era tan… melancólica.

- hola – Dije, ella no contestó y se forzó por esbozar una sonrisa, pero no era nada alegre, más bien me dio tristeza. Sentí compasión por aquella joven, que si no mal creo, debe de tener mi edad. Fue en ese entonces que mi temor desapareció y decidí ayudarle, definitivamente ella no merece ser torturada por un ser tan despreciable como lo es un demonio. Entonces una duda asalto mi mente… ¿Dónde está el condenado ente que le martiriza? No se ve por ningún lugar y debería estar materializado como Soul ¿o no?

- Podemos hablar afuera si gustas – Dijo Soul mirándole, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza. Entonces Soul y yo nos pusimos de pie, y al tiempo caminamos en dirección a la puerta, quería salir lo más rápido posible de aquella casa, íbamos en silencio ante la mirada de aquella mujer de dorados ojos como espectadora.

- Más te vale que no hagas una tontería Chrona… - Alcancé a escuchar que murmuró la mujer - Porque si lo haces, tus amiguitos sufrirán las consecuencias – Le miré de soslayo, vi como una macabra sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y un ser comenzó a materializarse junto a aquella mujer. ¡Dios mío!, ese debe ser el demonio que atormenta a esta chica… o eso creo.

- Sígueles… será lo mejor mantenerla vigilada para que no cometa una tontería ¿verdad Asura? – ese comentario fue apenas audible, pero alcancé a oírlo ya que fui la última en salir.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo… Medusa – Y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Debo comentarle esto a Soul.

Rato después nos encontrábamos ya en otro sitio, era un callejón sin salida que tenía poca iluminación. Estábamos de pie, Soul estaba junto a mí y la joven frente a nosotros. Procuramos encontrar un lugar donde las personas no pudieran vernos tan fácilmente, solo por si acaso la situación lo requiriese.

- Mi nombre en Chrona – Dijo la joven decidiéndose por fin a revelarnos su identidad.

- Yo soy Maka – Respondí, Soul me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Luego tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para presentaciones ¿sí? Por ahora vamos al grano – hizo un extraño ademán con sus manos y del interior del cuerpo de Chrona comenzó a aparecer una extraña masa de color negro. Al rato tomó una forma humanoide bastante rara. Al ver eso, ahogue un grito. Chrona soltó un pequeño alarido de dolor y Soul exclamó:

- Ragnarok… que patético te vez – Soul soltó una carcajada, lo que hizo enfurecer a la cosa que se encontraba apoyado en la cabeza de Chrona.

- Soul Evans… tanto tiempo sin verte – El otro demonio hizo lo propio también, comenzando a jalar el cabello de Chrona mientras ella comenzaba a quejarse. Debo reconocer que sentí lástima, no me gusta sentir ese tipo de emociones por las personas, pero ella…

- ¿Podrías decirme como has acabado en ese estado? – La sonrisa burlesca no desaparecía del rostro de Soul, lo que molestaba más a su interlocutor. Yo observaba todo en completo silencio.

- Eso no te incumbe Evans – Y la criatura volvió a sumergirse dentro del cuerpo de Chrona.

- Esto será algo complicado… - Se llevó una mano hasta su cabellera blanquecina y se rascó la cabeza mientras sonreía torcidamente. ¿Por qué ha comenzado a gustarme esa expresión?… Espera ¡¿gustarme? ¡No!, quise decir acostumbrarme, si… acostumbrarme a esa expresión. Eso es.

- ¿A qué te refieres Soul, que era esa cosa? – Pregunté

- Disculpen… pero no hablen frente a mí como si yo no estuviera presente – La voz de Chrona sonaba nerviosa y a ratos tartamudeaba

- Lo siento Chrona - La miré y sonreí para intentar calmarla pues he sido muy descortés. - Pero a pesar de todo ¿no te pareció extraño que al ver a tus supuestos compañeros de clases no les conocieras? – le pregunté, Soul me miró para exclamar:

- Es una buena pregunta para provenir de ti – Le miré molesta e inflé los mofletes ¡¿Cómo puede burlarse de mí en frente de un extraño? ¡Es el colmo con él!

- Maka-san, deben tener cuidado – Exclamó Chrona, al instante la observé desviando mi atención de Soul, ¡Estúpido Soul! Chrona volvió a hablar - No comprendo como mi madre ha creído semejante mentira – Soul y yo le miramos sin comprender – Sucede que yo no asisto a ninguna escuela, recibo clases particulares – Sonrió nerviosa. Me puse pálida como espíritu al escuchar lo que aquella joven nos había revelado.

- Es cierto, Soul… antes de salir, escuché a esa mujer decirle a un ser que apareció junto a ella que nos vigilara – Al acabar de hablar, el me miró muy molesto.

- ¡¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes? – Gritó

- Lo lamento, lo había olvidado.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo así? – Volvió a gritar.

- ¡Mira Soul, como me sigas gritando no te diré nada más! – Me crucé de brazos, ¡estoy muy molesta con él! ¿Por qué es así conmigo? Me duele que me trate así, pero no quiero que él lo sepa.

- Está bien – Suspiró resignado – Vámonos, debemos hablar en un sitio donde no pueda escucharnos – Exclamó y entonces comenzamos a caminar.

Llevábamos unos minutos caminando cuando Soul se detuvo

- Aquí podremos estar más tranquilos – Hizo una mueca de asco, miré frente a nosotros. ¿Una catedral?

- ¿Estás loco Soul? – le miré inquisitiva

- Claro que no, tengo mis motivos. Estás de acuerdo conmigo ¿Verdad Ragnarok? – El aludido no dijo nada, ni siquiera se digno a presentarse.

- Eso es un sí. Entremos – nos miró a Chrona y a mí, entonces los tres entramos al recinto. Una vez adentro, nos sentamos en una de las bancas del final. Estaba embelesada mirando todo lo que allí había, era un lugar muy hermoso. Pero al parecer Soul no está de acuerdo conmigo. Él observaba todo con desprecio, o eso me parecía.

- Soul… - Llamé su atención, él me miró. Estaba sentado junto a mí, en el lado izquierdo. Chrona del lado derecho.

- Dime

- ¿Por qué entramos en una catedral? – le pregunté. Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero no me importa ser curiosa. Quiero saber qué razón llevó a un demonio a entrar a una catedral. Porque sinceramente no creo que quiera rezar.

- Verás Maka… si dices que un ser apareció junto a aquella mujer, solo puedo pensar que se trata de un demonio.

- ¿Y?... - Es que no entiendo que tiene de especial, él también es un demonio y al parecer bastante estúpido o masoquista.

- Supongo que debe tratarse de un Cacodemon – me tensé cuando tomó mi mano. Estaba hirviendo, sentí por un momento como me quemaba la piel, al instante me soltó.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – le miré sin comprender

- yo soy un Agatodemon, un demonio gris exiliado del cielo ¿Recuerdas? Al entrar en un sitio como este, también sufro aunque son solo daños menores, pero si un Cacodemon entra aquí, instantáneamente se quemará ¿entiendes ahora?

- Si pero, no logro comprender por qué has entrado aquí

- Fácil, ya que el no puede entrar, en caso de que se trate de un Cacodemon, no podrá escucharnos. Si se trata de un Agatodemon estamos perdidos, escuchará nos guste o no.

- Ahora he entendido – Sonreí, pero no muy convencida. Aún así, Soul está sufriendo. Entonces tomé su mano nuevamente, él fue quién se tenso esta vez. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa traviesa, él me miró con reproche.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Te dolerá, tonta! – Intentó soltarse de mi agarre pero no se lo permití, es cierto, siento que me quema la piel pero no me importa.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar que sufras tu solo – Entonces dejo de oponer resistencia y apretó mi mano suavemente. Le sonreí.

- Eres valiente, pero no solo yo estoy sufriendo, mira eso – Entonces observé a Chrona, su rostro presentaba un gesto de dolor extremo, es cierto, el demonio lo lleva en su interior. El dolor debe ser terrible para ella.

- Y bien Ragnarok, ¿nos dirás cómo terminaste así? – Silencio por respuesta – Eso es un drástico no…, no importa, puedo permanecer aquí hasta que te decidas a hablar – Y el silencio persistió

- Si quieren… yo puedo contarles cómo apareció Ragnarok – Salió Chrona por fin de su mutismo, se notaba a simple vista su desesperación por salir de aquí, al contrario que Soul, se veía tan tranquilo cuando en realidad está padeciendo al menos diez veces más de lo que yo estoy sintiendo ahora.

- Perfecto, eso es lo que quería escuchar - Y nos decidimos a escuchar su historia atentamente.

_9 Como la nube se desvanece y se va, Así el que desciende al Seol no subirá;_

_10 No volverá más a su casa, Ni su lugar le conocerá más._

_11 Por tanto, no refrenaré mi boca; Hablaré en la angustia de mi espíritu, Y me quejaré con la amargura de mi alma._

"_Job 7: 9-11"_

Continuará…

Airi: Ahora las disculpas necesarias TuT

Verán, es que he estado ocupada buscando donde realizar mi práctica (creo que ya lo he mencionado antes 9.9 y ¡no me ha servido de nada ser la mejor estudiante de mi curso! ni menos ser la representante del curso ¬¬)

Por otra parte, ya me rechazaron de una empresa por que según dijeron, mi currículum era ¡Excelente! Pero… (Y es que siempre está el maldito pero ¬¬*) mi horario no coincidía con el de ellos (aunque si ellos no me rechazaban ¡lo haría yo! ¿Están locos o que? Jamás trabajaría de las 9:00 hasta las 22:00 hrs. ¡Sin descanso!, yo también necesito descansar y comer de vez en cuando ¬¬U. Además se vino mi cumpleaños y eso fue ¡tan trágico! T-T cumplí dos décadas pisando este injusto, sanguinario, corrupto y desagradable (¿exagero?) mundo, y fue el cumple de mi mamá este fin de semana (también) más la graduación de mi hermana (que me obligo a planificar la fiesta tanto de ella como la de nuestra mamá) y me obligo a hacer las tarjetas de graduación (agradézcanle a ella el retraso ¬¬, porque yo estaba escribiendo animadamente cuando ¡me interrumpió con su show! y bueno, mi imaginación y concentración… puff se esfumaron) Yaaa… y con eso, la explicación que se merecen. Espero actualizar pronto los otros fics, tengo unos capis hechos pero los voy a revisar y en caso de que se requiera, corregir :D

**Cherry Baudelaire**: no te preocupes todos somos pecadores :D ¡aunque no nos guste! Bueno la respuesta a tu pregunta ya te la había dado pero me quede pensando en esa frase jeje n_ñ y pensé… ¡WAAA SOY PECADORA Y ME VOY A IR AL INFIERNO! Jajaja ¡pero no me iré sola! (lo siento pero no me resistí) y muchas gracias por el cumplido, se hace lo que se puede ¡por hacerlo bien! n.n

**Miyoko-chibi**: lamento haberme demorado tanto esta vez y te lo digo especialmente a ti, porque sé que esperabas ansiosa (o eso creo) la continuación, y de verdad espero que te haya gustado, sino ¡me voy a dar un tiro!

**Leina-chan**: yo soy creyente pero a mi modo, es decir, creo en la existencia de un Dios, sino pues hace años me hubiese quitado la vida (¡y lo intente! Pero luego me arrepentí a último momento, y luego me llevaron a un psiquiatra que me tuvo drogada por dos años ¬¬, así que desistí con esa idea) En fin, no creo en la existencia de Ángeles, Demonios, y ¡mucho menos de los Santos! Pero si me gustan, en la ficción claro (excepto los Santos). Y no pude evitarlo, quise que Soul siguiera enamorado de Maka *-* jeje n.n

**mumi evans elric**: no me sobre esfuerzo por gusto TuT tengo que hacerlo, mi falta de tiempo es tan… grande y frustrante que al final termino escribiendo a eso de las 00:00 hrs. En adelante y casi no duermo o.o ejem… bueno, si durmiera mucho ¬¬ no podría actualizar. Ya de por sí me demoro en hacerlo… ¡mi vida apesta! Pero ese es otro tema 9.9. ¡Gracias por comentar! :3 ¡Gracias también por el apoyo y preocupación!

: Muajajaja no te diré lo que es Maka, bueno no por ahora :D sino ¡mataría gran parte de la historia! Nyajaja y eso si que no lo quiero. Lo siento (en realidad no X3) no te molestes ¿ok? Es solo una fea broma de mal gusto. Gracias por tu review ^^

**Iz WLand He Cu**: me alegra que te guste, en serio. Gracias por comentar :3

¡Y gracias a todos quienes estén leyendo y hayan comentado con anterioridad y no respondí reviews, y es que no suelo hacerlo pero ahora me dio la gana XD no se, tontera mía. Y sin más que añadir a este testamento, me despido con un ¡Amén hermanas! XD (._.U no se vaya a enojar alguien por allí)

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Capítulo III

Airi: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que muy bien! No se pero este fic me está gustando y bastante :3

Espero que a ustedes también, tanto o más que a mí :D si no es así ¬¬ pues… les enviaré a mi hermana y ¡sentirán lo que yo siento! XD

¿Novedad?, SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama. ¡Con ustedes!:

**Capítulo III:**

"_No iluminaras la esperanza simplemente viéndola en una estrella enterrada en las tinieblas […] Ven a la incipiente oscuridad en la ahogada luz […] Anhelemos el paraíso perdido"_

Día sábado, las 11:00 horas antes del medio día. Soul, Chrona y yo nos encontrábamos situados al final de la catedral, yo tomando la mano de Soul, la cual ardía como el fuego del infierno, Chrona nos miraba dispuesta a contarnos cómo apareció su acompañante, el demonio Ragnarok, y cómo fue que terminó en ese estado, si es que le podemos decir así.

- Todo comenzó hace cerca de diez años, yo era apenas una niña de cinco años – Habló la joven, eso quiere decir que ella es de mi edad, como bien suponía – Mi madre me contó que un hombre vendría a vivir con nosotras – Suspiró – Al principio pensé que sería un hombre normal como todos, pero con el pasar del tiempo me dí cuenta de que no era así. – Se silenció unos minutos, al parecer meditando o tal vez intentando recordar, luego continuó – Él era un sujeto amable, dulce y cariñoso, o eso es lo que yo creía. De pronto, un día como cualquiera, mi madre comenzó a cambiar, él sujeto le dijo a mi madre algo de lo que no estaba yo muy segura pero hoy por hoy lo comprendo "La reencarnación de aquella mujer" – Soul le miró con sorpresa, al parecer estaba comprendiendo algo de lo que yo no me enteraba para nada.

- Continúa – Le dijo Soul, incitándole a que ella siguiera con la narración

- Bien – Inspiró, sus ojos se volvían cada vez más opacos, no comprendía pero seguía escuchándole atentamente – Mi madre, entonces comenzó a cambiar drásticamente, se volvió violenta y agresiva conmigo. Me obligaba a participar en lo que ella llamaba "rituales de iniciación", pero yo no entendía nada de todo aquello, solo recuerdo que aquel sujeto recitaba en un extraño lenguaje, nada más. Al poco rato un ser emergía de la nada y le interrogaban. El ser respondía al nombre de Ragnarok. – Fijó su atención en sus manos, empuñándolas fuertemente contra su falda.

- ¿Es allí donde acaba la historia? – Preguntó Soul sin eufemismo.

- No… es solo que yo… - Murmuró.

- Soul – Le miré – Por favor no la presiones – Argumenté, luego observé a Chrona quién me agradeció mentalmente, o eso me pareció. Sus ojos recuperaban lentamente el brillo. Lo que ella padeció debió de ser muy frustrante para que acabara en ese estado, se ve a simple vista que es una joven con traumas y demasiado depresiva, producto de lo mismo, imagino.

- Vaya chiste, ¿no eras tu quién decía que no la ayudaría? - ¿Es que éste sujeto es imbécil?

- ¿Es que no puedo cambiar de parecer? – Exclamé, el solo rió irónicamente, eso me indignó.

- Esa es tu decisión – Se hizo presente el silencio, ninguno de los tres decía palabra alguna, situé mi mirada en Chrona, quién seguía con sus manos empuñadas mirándolas atentamente. Tomé una de sus manos apretándola suavemente, ella se sobresalto y me miró sorprendida.

- No te preocupes, puedes continuar con tu narración cuando estés más cómoda – Ella me devolvió el apretón, aún nerviosa, su mano temblaba - Yo te ayudaré Chrona – Le dije, ella me sonrió con dulzura, creo que pude distinguir un pequeño destello en su mirada pero ¿era felicidad o tristeza lo que le invadía?

- Gracias, Maka-chan – Soul se apoyó en el respaldo y miró el cielo, encontrándose con los enormes candelabros que colgaban sobre nosotros, las luces se encontraban apagadas, por ser aún temprano y porque no se estaba realizando ninguna ceremonia por el momento.

- Muchos serán falsos profetas y enseñarán caminos diversos y doctrinas de perdición – Chrona y yo nos sobresaltamos al oír esa exclamación, Soul entonces me miró intentando decirme algo, pero nada salió de sus labios - Y llegarán a ser hijos de la perdición. Entonces Dios vendrá a mis fieles, los que tienen hambre y sed y están afligidos y purifican sus almas en esta vida, y juzgará a los hijos de la iniquidad. – Los tres nos volteamos para encontrarnos de lleno con un joven sacerdote que era acompañado de un muchacho un par de años menor que él, su acólito supongo. Ambos nos miraban con una sonrisa, creo que aquella frase nos la dijo a nosotros. Me recorrió un escalofrío. Se acercó mas a nosotros, sentí a Soul inquietarse, pero no quise comentar nada al respecto. Su mano comenzó a temblar, eso no era algo bueno, o eso creo.

- Maka… - Susurró, su mirada se colmó de pánico, entonces me contagió de su miedo.

- Tranquilo – Exclamé, sentí como Chrona se inquietaba y tensaba al mismo tiempo ¿Qué es este temor que estoy sintiendo? Quiero… quiero huir de este sitio, quiero llorar… ¡Quiero gritar!

- Hijos – dijo el muchacho frente a nosotros – Bienvenidos sean a la casa de nuestro Señor, la casa de Dios es también su casa – Sonrió aún más y el pánico en nosotros se acrecentaba. Entiendo que Soul esté espantado, entiendo que Chrona se sienta mal pero… ¿Qué hay de mí? Segundos después sentí como lágrimas comenzaban a escurrir de mis ojos surcando mis mejillas ¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¿Qué significa esto? ¡No lo entiendo!

- Hija mía – Extendió su mano, la cuál ni siquiera dude en aceptar, me invitó a ponerme de pie junto a él y yo accedí sin chistar. Miré a Soul una última vez. Sus ojos me decían que no me acercara al sujeto ahora frente a mí pero mi cuerpo no respondía a aquel mandato. – Bienaventurada seas, querida niña – Era un poco más alto que yo, sus ojos como el mismísimo cielo, era atractivo. Su cabellera rubia le daba un toque angelical, y yo me perdí en su mirada a los pocos segundos de verle. Hizo unos movimientos con una de sus manos, persignándome y al finalizar acercó su rostro lentamente al mío y deposito un suave beso en mi frente. – Amén – En mi pecho nació un dolor indescriptible, mi llanto no cesaba y por alguna razón inidentificable para mi ¡quería seguir llorando! No lo sé. Me sentía tan a gusto así, con aquel joven frente a mí. El solo mirarle me llenaba de gozo ¿Quién diría que yo la chica impía terminaría en este estado? – Que la gracia de nuestro Señor esté siempre contigo, purifique tu espíritu y sane tu alma – Volvió a sonreír y cuidadosamente limpió mi rostro de las lágrimas. – No llores linda ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Volví entonces a mirar a Soul, él negó con la cabeza. ¿Estará mal que le rebele mi nombre? No lo creo, sin pensármelo contesté a su interrogante.

- Maka Albarn, Padre – Se sorprendió ¿Qué tiene de extraño mi nombre? Soul chasqueó su lengua con molestia, se puso de pie y exclamó:

- ¡Nos vamos ahora mismo! – Yo le miré incrédula ¿Qué provocó su enojo? Pasó junto a mí y cuando se iba a retirar, el clérigo sujeto su brazo con brusquedad.

- ¿Qué sucede, hermano? – Soul le miró indignado y de un tirón soltó su brazo del agarre, para acto seguido salir del lugar, siendo seguido de cerca por Chrona. ¿Hermano? No lo entiendo, ¿por qué a Soul le llamó hermano? Tal vez se haya recibido hace poco tiempo, eso debe de ser. Después de todo es muy joven aún.

- Qué mal educado es tu novio, Maka-chan – Me miró y sonrió dulcemente.

- Él no es mi novio – Exclamé sonrojada – Es el nieto de la hermanastra de mi abuela, y viene de Alaska – Sonreí al recordar aquella mentira.

- ¿En serio? – Se sorprendió – Yo creí que venía de un sitio aún más lejano – Sonrió, pero esta vez esa expresión fue enigmática.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? – Pregunté sin rodeos. Sinceramente creo que el sospecha algo, o tal vez solo sea sugestión mía.

- Es solo una broma, hija – Sonrió con dulzura otra vez, yo volví a sentirme hipnotizada tal y como me sucedió con Soul anteriormente… espera ¿Cómo sucedió con Soul? Han de ser imaginaciones mías, es solo que el presbítero es demasiado joven y atractivo, y yo estoy en plena juventud y desarrollo. ¡Malditas hormonas! – Mi nombre es Justin, y quiero que me llames así ¿Comprendes Maka?

- Si, Padre Justin – le sonreí.

- He dicho solo Justin – Me corrigió. ¿Solo Justin? – Él es mi acólito, su nombre es Hero – Agregó.

- Encantado de conocerle, Maka-chan – Sonrió al igual que Justin – Esperamos verle por aquí de nuevo

- Por qué vendrás a la Santa misa de Eucaristía ¿Verdad? – Me silencié. Mi padre jamás me ha traído a una misa, ni siquiera las he visto por televisión. Por Dios ¡Ni siquiera estoy bautizada! ¿Y ellos quieren que venga a misa? Por supuesto que no asistiré ¿Qué esperaban?

- Aquí estaré Justin-sama – Y la estúpida no quiso quedar mal, repito ¡Seré tonta a veces!

Entonces me despedí de Justin-sama y Hero-kun para retirarme del lugar, de seguro Soul y Chrona han de estar esperándome, y creo que estarán molestos conmigo por la demora. Iba caminando en dirección a la salida, cuando una joven algo mayor que yo entró en el lugar. La miré, era muy hermosa. Sus ojos eran azules, su cabellera negra azabache estaba tomada en una cola alta y tenía buena figura. Bastante diferente a mí, en definitiva ¡Y no estoy envidiosa! Al acercarme noté algo raro. Su frente tenía una extraña marca de color rojo, al observarla con claridad noté que era una herida y no solo una ¡Dios mío! ¡Jamás en mis quince años había visto algo así! Al ver a Justin-sama la muchacha corrió hasta él. Me sentí un poco celosa por la acción, me giré para verles cuando ella pasó junto a mí. Se sonrojó y abrazó a Justin-sama, a los pocos segundos comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. Se me partió el corazón al ver la escena, pero de cierto modo era chocante para mí contemplar a una creyente actuar de esa manera.

- Tranquila Tsubaki-chan – Dijo Justin-sama acariciando la cabeza de la joven – Verás que encontraremos una cura a tu maldición – Al acabar esa frase sentí curiosidad de saber que le pasaba a aquella chica pero yo debía seguir con mi camino sino Soul se molestará de verdad conmigo.

Al salir de la catedral, me encontré con Chrona demasiado nerviosa, mirándome con agobio y Soul que no podía ocultar su evidente irritación.

- ¡¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – Exclamó Soul al verme salir ¿Acaso le debo alguna explicación? ¿Qué se ha creído? Es decir, está bien que sea un demonio y que no le agraden los "creyentes" pero, no tiene porque descargar su rabia sobre mi persona ¿o si?

- Estaba haciendo vida social con Justin-sama – Contesté a modo de burla, él frunció el ceño y chasqueo su lengua una vez más.

- ¿Justin-sama? Estarás de broma, supongo – Sonrió irónico.

- Claro que no, cabe mencionar que vendré a la misa de mañana Soul – Y mi sonrisa se amplió aún más si es que era posible, y Soul se molestó mucho más y eso me consta.

- Vale, ya fue mucha broma por ahora ¿volvemos a casa? – Al parecer no me creyó nada de lo que dije.

- Pero ¿Qué sucederá con Chrona? – Pregunté

- Pues mañana vendrás con ella a la misa – Y los tres comenzamos a caminar en alguna dirección.

- ¡¿Qué? De verdad estás loco – Le miré con sorpresa. Él sonrió.

- La venganza no es buena ¿verdad? Pero no hay nada que me deleite más que ella. Claro excepto tú – Sentí mis mejillas entibiarse, ¡Volví a sonrojarme por enésima ves! Maldito demonio, no me cansaré de repetirlo una y otra vez. Suspiré y dirigí mi vista a Chrona quien miraba el suelo como si se tratase de la cosa más interesante del mundo.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Chrona? – Le pregunté, ella se sobresalto, creo que no está acostumbrada al contacto con las personas, o eso parece.

- No…n-nada – Contestó, me dio una ojeada y volvió a concentrarse en el suelo.

- Te gusta mucho el cemento del piso, ¿verdad Chrona? – Se mofó Soul, yo le dí una fugaz mirada y le pegue un codazo, se quejó en un murmullo y yo reí traviesa.

- No dejes que este pedazo de estúpido te moleste, Chrona – Le miré y le sonreí. Ella hizo lo mismo para conmigo, pero sin dejar esa melancolía de lado.

- Lo intentaré – Y de pronto apareció Ragnarok para comenzar a molestar a mi amiga.

- Escúchame Soul – Luego de tomar su extraña apariencia continuó - ¡Cómo me quites mi trabajo, juro que te mataré! – Soul le miró incrédulo y luego se carcajeo

- Y puedo saber ¿qué harás estando en ese estado? – Y volvió a reír.

- No me provoques, hermano - ¿hermano? Entonces recordé la frase de Justin-sama "¿Qué sucede, hermano?" ¿Será una coincidencia? Quiero creer que es así, no podría imaginarme que el lindo Justin-sama fuese un demonio, porque no podría pasar mucho tiempo en una catedral ¿o si? ¡No! Justin-sama ¡no puede ser un demonio! Maka, el haber conocido a Soul y ahora a Ragnarok está comenzando a volverte paranoica.

Al rato de caminar, llegamos a la vivienda de Chrona, nos despedimos de ella quién nos agradeció que la acompañásemos hasta su hogar y quedamos de vernos al día siguiente. A los minutos, Soul y yo nos encontrábamos caminando de regreso a casa.

- Oye Maka, ¿de verdad asistirás a la misa? – Soul me miró con curiosidad, yo le sonreí.

- Claro que sí, se lo he prometido a Justin-sama – Mi acompañante me miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y asombro, para luego cambiar a una expresión cargada de ira.

- ¿Ocurre algo de lo que deba enterarme? – Pregunté con interés, él miró en otra dirección haciendo caso omiso a mi pregunta. – ¡Soul! – Siguió ignorándome. Inflé los mofletes muy molesta. – Bien, no me respondas ¡pero luego no me molestes! – Y bueno, su reacción fue la siguiente: -… -

¡La gota que rebalso el vaso! - ¡Escúchame cuando te hablo! – Él entonces me miró, pero parecía ido por alguna razón. - ¿Soul? –

- Maka… lo lamento – Se detuvo y en rápido movimiento me abrazo con fuerza por la cintura ocultando su rostro en mi cuello ¿Qué significa esto? – Por favor, espero que me puedas perdonar… - ¿Qué es lo que tengo que perdonarle? ¿De qué está hablando? No lo entiendo…

- ¿Qué ocurre…? – Lo aparté un poco para poder verle a los ojos pero él no me lo permitió.

- No es nada… sólo prométeme que no me abandonaras

- ¿Por qué habría de abandonarte? – Se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos, cuando de pronto me soltó y esta vez me miró a los ojos, con una expresión tan melancólica

- Por Justin… -

_41 Entonces dirá también a los de la izquierda: Apartaos de mí, malditos, al fuego eterno_

_Preparado para el diablo y sus ángeles._

_San Mateo 25: 41._

"_Extracto de la Santa Biblia"_

_9 Mirad que Él viene con una multitud de sus santos, para ejecutar el juicio sobre todos y _

_aniquilará a los impíos y castigará a toda carne por todas sus obras impías, las cuales _

_ellos han perversamente cometido y de todas las palabras altaneras y duras que los malvados _

_pecadores han hablado contra Él._

_(Enoch 1:9)_

"_Extracto del Libro de Enoch"_

Continuará…

Airi: Bueno, si les gusta ¿me dejan reviews? De verdad quiero saber que opinan y también son bien recibidos los consejos, críticas constructivas y destructivas. Ustedes saben, solo díganme lo que piensan y yo intentaré mejorar lo que se pueda (si es que se puede 9.9) porque alguien sabio me dijo una vez "Arréglate, solo si tienes arreglo" XD

Esperando que mis queridas lectoras se encuentren muy bien (no como yo que tenido una pésima semana) y que no me maten porque este capítulo me quedo corto (Debido a problemas personales y familiares ¬¬)

Me despido :3

¡Hasta pronto!


	5. Capítulo IV

Airi: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que muy bien!

Yo acabo de terminar de escribir mi Fic de Shugo Chara! Así que ahora me dedicaré más a este porque no tengo que compartir mi poco tiempo con aquel fic :D (y no es que no me gustase escribirlo, es solo que era un poco difícil pensar en las dos historias de animes tan diferentes X3) Bueno como son los lectores quienes deciden, pensé en preguntarles a ustedes y que decidan lo siguiente: Me dedico a escribir solo este Fic (de Soul Eater, porque de otros animes posiblemente si escriba XD) o escribo subalternos los otros también. Teniendo en cuenta claro está que me tardaré más en actualizar este. Bueno, me avisan mediante review :D

Por cierto, lean todo lo de la misa XD

SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama. ¡Con ustedes!:

**Capítulo IV:**

"_Mi cansada alma vuelve a la vida en tus brazos […] Ser amado o ser odiado […] ¿Es esto un abrazo o solo es rencor?"_

Hacía poco que me había despedido de Maka y de Soul, así que ya una vez en casa entré para irme directo a mi habitación como siempre. Camine por el recibidor para llegar así a mi cuarto cuando una voz me detuvo.

- Has llegado ya a casa ¿verdad Chrona? – Me voltee mientras un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Allí de pie en la entrada a la cocina se encontraba mi madre, Medusa-sama siendo acompañada por Asura.

- S-si – Exclamé con dificultad desviando mi mirada de la de ella. No podía evitarlo, ella me atemoriza demasiado. Ya no queda nada de la mujer que una vez hace mucho tiempo fue mi madre.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido con tus compañeros de clases? – Sonrió maquiavélicamente. – Veo que no les has contado todo acerca del "pacto". – Y soltó una carcajada, la piel se me erizo y comencé a temblar. ¿Cómo se ha enterado Medusa-sama de que no les he dicho todo? No lo comprendo.

- E-e-ellos… no lo saben… aún Medusa-sama – Susurré sin mirarle. Entonces sentí como alguien se acercaba a mí con paso decidido. Alce la mirada y me encontré de lleno con Asura.

- Más te vale no decir nada, niñita – Sonrió – O verás de lo que soy capaz – Me tomó por el cuello sin dificultad, sentí como me faltaba la respiración y el dolor se apoderaba de mí. Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos los cuales cerré fuertemente. Estaba asfixiándome y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Con mis manos intente soltarme inútilmente, su fuerza era sobrehumana y yo, pese a mi condición, no soy una rival digna para él. Sentí cómo Ragnarok aparecía desde el interior de mi cuerpo, pero sé bien que él tampoco puede hacerle frente, si es que quiere hacerlo porque a mi parecer, siendo como es Ragnarok, tal vez quiera ayudarle a acabar con mi existencia de una vez por todas.

- Basta ya Asura – Exclamó Ragnarok para mi sorpresa y al instante el mencionado me soltó, caí de espaldas al suelo y me golpee fuertemente la cabeza. Lentamente me incorporé y pude presenciar como Medusa-sama me miraba con burla.

- No debes matarle Asura, sino todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora será en vano – Exclamó mi madre, su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro – Quién diría que Soul Evans vendría hasta nosotros sin siquiera proponérnoslo. Pero me alegro de que nuestro cebo haya sido suficiente. ¿No te alegras tu también, Chrona? - ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Acaso… acaso yo solo he sido una carnada para atraer a aquel chico que llaman Soul? ¿Quién es él en realidad?

- Veo que también estás feliz – Y volvió a reír, me puse de pie y Ragnarok volvió a retirarse. – Así que mañana asistirás a la misa con tu amiga Maka ¿no es así? – ¿Cómo lo sabe ella? Es verdad, Soul mencionó que si se trataba de un demonio de esos que si podían entrar a la catedral escucharía todo. Entonces ¿Asura es un demonio de la raza de Soul? ¿Y Ragnarok?... no lo sé, no entiendo nada… No sé cómo tratar con esto.

- ¡Contesta de una vez! ¡Maldita mocosa! – Medusa-sama se acercó y me dio una bofetada en la mejilla. Sentí mi cara arder del dolor, pero no dije nada. ¿Qué podía decirle? Yo soy la que está menos enterada en este asunto, yo solo he sido un instrumento, según acabo de comprender. - ¿Así que no dirás nada? Pues bien por ti… - Y luego de eso se retiro del sitio dejándome completamente sola. Retome mi camino pues en dirección a mi cuarto. Me sentí el ser más miserable que pisa este mundo, pero no creo que lo sea, en realidad. Al llegar me recosté sobre mi cama y tomé mi almohada con mis manos para poder desahogarme llorando como usualmente hago, ya que llorar es una de las pocas cosas que no me han prohibido hacer.

Día domingo, las 8:30 horas antes del medio día. Soul y yo pasamos a buscar a Chrona a su casa para así asistir a la famosísima misa, y todo porque me comprometí con Justin-sama diciéndole que iría. Nos acercamos a la casa y yo entré para acto seguido golpear la puerta, lo que a los minutos hice. Tal y como el día anterior, aquella mujer rubia abrió la puerta y nos sonrió. Algo había cambiado en ella pero ¿Qué cosa? No lo sé. Me escrutó con la mirada, me sentí como un objeto de análisis durante unos segundos, pero luego esa sensación desapareció cuando Chrona llegó y nos sonrió.

- Hola Maka – Exclamó. ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Chrona? Noto algo diferente en ella pero ¿Qué será?

- Chrona, ¿Cómo estás? – Salió de su casa luego de despedirse de su madre con un ademán de su mano y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Bueno… yo… Maka – Me sorprendí cuando ella me abrazó, yo también la abrace dándole a entender que estaba allí junto a ella. – Te extrañe… - Susurró. Debo reconocer que eso me sobresalto, nos conocimos ayer y ella ¿ya estaba extrañándome? Soul me miró y alzó una ceja a modo de pregunta, yo solo negué con la cabeza. Al poco rato me separé de ella y le miré a los ojos. Estaban hinchados, se notaba que había estado llorando y mucho.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Chrona? – Le pregunté. Ella bajo su mirada evitando la mía, que supongo exigía una explicación a su acción tan sorpresiva. Rió por lo bajo pero yo pude oírla, aunque no comenté nada.

- N-no… n-n-no es n-nada – Murmuró. Dirigí mi mirada esta vez a Soul, quién no había dicho palabra alguna desde que llegamos. Al parecer se percató de que le estaba mirando, así que él también me observó y sonrió torcidamente.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – Exclamó. Hasta cuando me preocupo por él, me habla de esa forma tan…

- Solo me preguntaba por qué estas tan pensativo – Respondí a su pregunta, él soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Pensativo? – Suspiró – Nada de eso, solo estaba… - Y no dijo nada más. ¡Cómo odio cuando hace eso! En fin, ya no le daré importancia.

- ¿Nos vamos ya?, de no ser así llegaremos tarde a la catedral – Dije esta vez mientras le sonreía a Chrona. Soul se molestó un poco porque no le seguí el juego, preguntándole la razón de que no acabara su frase. Lo noté porque le miré de soslayo y traía el ceño fruncido. O tal vez sea porque iremos a la misa y veré a Justin-sama. Reí disimuladamente al recordar a Justin-sama. Soul me miró mientras los tres emprendíamos nuestro camino hacia la catedral. Yo sonreí aún más.

- Veo que te hace muy feliz saber que verás a tu amado Justin-sama ¿verdad? – Soltó con amargura. Debo reconocer que eso me sorprendió demasiado. Chrona y yo le miramos sin comprender el motivo de su actitud. A los pocos minutos Ragnarok se hizo presente, tomando su extraña _–pero ya no tanto para ti–_ apariencia humanoide.

- No pensé que algún día vería al tan "grandioso" Soul Evans "celoso" – Rió estruendosamente. Soul bufó molesto y le miró con furia.

- ¿Celoso?... ¿Yo? – Y Soul también rió, dejando perplejo esta vez a Ragnarok – Ya quisieras tú que me pusiera celoso por esta – Y me señalo. ¡¿Pero qué se ha creído? Inflé los mofletes y Soul me miró con una sonrisa mordaz – No te molestes Maka, es solo la verdad. No creerías también tú que yo me pondría celoso ¿o sí? – Yo me detuve al instante. Miré el suelo y mi flequillo oculto mi mirada. No quería que Soul me viera así, tan… decepcionada. ¿Por qué me siento así? Estoy tan frustrada, pero no entiendo bien la razón. Chrona y Soul se detuvieron, sentí sus miradas sobre mí pero no me importó.

- Maka… - Susurró ella, puso su mano en mi hombro para que yo le mirara pero no lo hice. Sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir sin que yo lo permitiera. Cerré mis ojos para contenerlas pero fue inútil, muy por el contrario descendieron aún más.

- Vaya Soul… la has cagado ¿no? – Quién habló fue Ragnarok, Soul no dijo nada. Suspiró y luego de unos minutos exclamó:

- Yo solo he dicho la verdad, nada más – Eso fue más que suficiente para mí. Alcé mi mirada y miré con odio a Soul, quién se sorprendió al notar que yo estaba llorando. No quise que él me viera así pero ¿Qué más da?

- Esto acaba aquí, Soul – Susurré. Sé que el alcanzó a oírme, quiso decir algo pero yo no se lo permití. Comencé a correr en dirección a la catedral. Tengo la certeza de que él no entrará allí, no al menos sino hasta que acabe la misa. Quise creer que me seguiría y luego se disculparía pero eso no ocurrió. Luego de correr por un periodo de tiempo, me detuve cansada para poder estabilizar mi respiración. No podía entrar en aquel "sagrado" lugar en estas condiciones. Miré al frente, allí a escasos metros de distancia se encontraba aquella gran construcción, la conocida "casa de Dios". Sonreí, sentí como si algo se apoderara de mí, algo como _–Locura–_ ¿Qué? No, no esa sensación. Era más bien melancolía. Sentí como alguien posaba su mano en mi hombro, me giré para ver de quién se trataba. Al principio pensé que podía tratarse de Soul, que quería disculparse por lo de antes pero no era así. Hero me miraba con una cálida sonrisa.

- Has venido – Dijo mientras retiraba su mano de mi hombro y se acercaba a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla. – Bienvenida, hermana – Me extendió su mano la cual yo acepte, y juntos entramos a la catedral.

Una vez adentro, tomé lugar no muy cerca del tabernáculo, pero si lo suficiente como para contemplar a Justin-sama. De pronto el coro del sitio comenzó a entonar una hermosa canción. Me sentí tan culpable, en ese momento quise que se detuvieran, quería salir corriendo del recinto y no volver a entrar pero me verían como a un bicho raro. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría salir corriendo de un lugar Santo? Solo alguien cargado de pecados. Solo alguien que siente temor de Dios, y del castigo que Él impondrá a los impíos de corazón. _–Alguien como tú– _Así es, alguien como yo.Suspiré. Observé a mí alrededor, y me percaté de que Chrona ya se hallaba en el lugar ¿Cuándo ha llegado? Miré también para saber si Soul se encontraba presente pero no estaba por ningún lugar. Ese estúpido demonio ¿Por qué no lo puedo apartar de mis pensamientos? ¡Por favor! Por lo menos ahora que estoy en este lugar quiero… dejar de pensar en él. Solo por ahora… ¿Es mucho pedir? Quisiera pensar en Dios. Quisiera olvidar que he conocido a Soul… _– ¿Es que no entiendes que tu corazón le pertenece a él y no a ese que llamas Dios?– _¿Qué significa esto? Creo que me estoy volviendo loca. Estoy comenzando a pensar de dos formas muy diferentes. _–Locura– _Sí…Por esta vez estoy completamente de acuerdo… Es la locura.

Justin-sama hizo acto de presencia tomando su lugar en el tabernáculo y el coro finalizó su entonación.

- Bienvenidos hijos míos a la casa de nuestro Señor – Extendió sus manos en dirección a sus costados dándonos a tender que éramos bien recibidos. – Comencemos pues – Suspiró, arregló un poco su mesón y continuó.

- En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo – Exclamó y luego la asamblea contestó.

- Amén –

- La gracia de nuestro Señor Jesucristo, el amor del Padre y la comunión del Espíritu Santo estén con todos ustedes – Y al acabar de decir esto, la asamblea volvió a responder.

- Y con tu espíritu –

- Pueden tomar asiento – Dijo Justin-sama y la asamblea se dispuso a hacer lo que él había mandado. Yo solo imitaba al resto de las personas, la verdad es la primera vez que asisto a una misa, bueno desde que tengo discernimiento. Hero tomó asiento en un sitio designado para él, atrás del mesón cerca de una pequeña lucecita de color rojo.

Ya había pasado bastante rato, yo no conseguía concentrarme en la misa para nada. Sentía un gran peso en mi espalda, como si tuviera unas enormes alas emergiendo de ella, pero no alas de color blanco como las de los ángeles, sino más bien de color negro. Disimuladamente miré hacia atrás de mí para confirmar si lo que sentía era real o no. Me desilusione al darme cuenta de que no era así. Observé a un costado, hacía bastante rato que me sentía observada, pero allí no había nadie. Alcé mi mirada hacia uno de los grandes ventanales y pude ver como una sombra se escondió. ¿Qué ha sido eso? Limpié mis ojos con mis manos para observar nuevamente y descubrir que allí no había nada. Suspiré. Una mujer que se encontraba a mi lado me miró

- ¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña? – Murmuró. Yo asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí.

- Estoy bien, no se preocupe –

- Me alegra oír eso – Y volvió a concentrarse en la misa. Yo le imité y fije esta vez mi mirada en el lector.

- Esta es palabra del Señor – Exclamó

- Gloria a ti Señor Jesús. – Contestó la Asamblea. Al instante Justin-sama tomó un micrófono y lo acercó a sus labios lo suficiente para poder hablar sin esforzar tanto su voz. Noté como observaba a la asamblea y luego posó su mirada en mí. Sonrió al percatarse de que estaba presente, sus ojos perecían penetrarme, como intentando leer mi mente sin conseguirlo.

- No es apropiado que el veneno se mezcle con la miel – Exclamó. Todos los presentes se miraron unos a otros y luego posaron su mirada en el clérigo sin comprender a que se refería, pero por alguna razón yo entendí de inmediato que es lo que quería decir. – El tema de esta semana es uno bastante especial, mis preciados hijos – Inspiró y luego continuó - ¿Qué es el pecado? – Preguntó. Todos permanecían en silencio escuchando atentos lo que Justin-sama decía a su asamblea, siendo intermediario de Dios.

- Pecado es suicido eterno, renunciando a la felicidad de Dios. Rechazar al Señor para ser yo y nadie más. –

Suspiró y volvió a hablar esta vez bajando del altar para acercarse más a las personas – Dios odia al pecado, más no al pecador. Dios ama al pecador, y lo saben ¿verdad? – Un Amén general se escuchó por parte de los presentes, luego de que Justin-sama cuestionara - Los pecadores no dejan de ser hombres, porque el pecado no destruye la naturaleza. Por tanto, han de ser amados por caridad. En el hombre pecador hay que distinguir la naturaleza, por la que es capaz de Bienaventuranza, y la culpa, que le impide conseguirlo. Por eso, todo pecador como tal debe ser odiado, pero como hombre ha de ser amado: "debemos odiar en los pecadores en su condición de tales, y amar su condición de hombres capaces de Bienaventuranza". – Muchos se miraron sin comprender lo que Justin-sama acababa de decir, pero él en ningún momento dejo de mirarme. ¿Me lo querrá decir a mí? ¿Es por Soul? O tal vez ¿Por mi condición? Justin-sama dejó entonces de mirarme y esta vez miró a Chrona. Me estremecí. Definitivamente Justin-sama no es un sacerdote normal, hay algo que lo hace diferente y ya no me cabe duda alguna.

- Se debe amar a los pecadores "con caridad" no porque queremos lo que ellos quieren o nos gocemos en lo que ellos se gozan, sino para hacerlos querer lo que queremos y que se gocen en lo que nosotros nos gozamos. Por eso recuerda aquello de Jeremías 15,19: _'Se convertirán ellos a ti, y tú no te convertirás a ellos'._

El amor a los enemigos es preceptuado por la Sagrada Escritura y allí se nos pone como ejemplar el amor de Dios a nosotros cuando éramos enemigos. – Volvió a mirarme a mí luego de subir una vez más al tabernáculo. Frunció el ceño y luego exclamó:

- Los demonios no pueden ser objeto de la caridad, porque ésta se extiende a las criaturas que poseen o pueden poseer la divina Bienaventuranza. Y los demonios están definitivamente imposibilitados para ello por justicia divina, que debemos amar. – Sentí como si me hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua fría encima. Ahora sí que estoy completamente segura de que él sabe algo. Él sabe que Soul es un demonio, él sabe que yo estoy enamorándome…_ –Él lo sabe todo– _Mi duda es la siguiente. Justin-sama ¿Es un aliado o un enemigo? ¿Qué es lo que él quiere en realidad? No tengo la menor idea, pero lo averiguaré.

- Recemos pues, juntos hermanos – Alzó su mirada observando a cada uno de los presentes – Creo en Dios padre, creador del cielo y de la tierra… - Comenzó. Yo solo les escuché, jamás aprendí ninguna de todas esas extrañas oraciones que rezaban en la misa. De hecho, mi padre jamás se tomó la molestia de enseñármelas. Desde la muerte de mi madre, él dejo de creer en Dios. Pues dice que él le abandono. Nunca quise indagar en el tema, pero no es algo que me importe realmente. Hasta el día de hoy mi vida ha sido no del todo buena pero si regular _–Normal, hasta que conociste a Soul–_

- Amén – Al finalizar, la asamblea junto al coro comenzaron con otra canción. Suspiré _– ¿Sufres? –_

Y la misa avanzaba y yo me moría de aburrimiento observando cómo Justin-sama hacía su trabajo. Miré una vez más en dirección al ventanal. Si, lo que antes había visto era solo una alucinación. Pestañee cuando una sombra se cruzó al otro ventanal, yo le seguí con la mirada. Entonces, no era mi imaginación. De verdad hay alguien o algo allí. ¿Será Soul?... no, no lo creo. Volví a mirar a Justin-sama, se acercaba la hora de la comunión, pues estaba ya consagrando los alimentos cuando un horrible sonido de cristales rotos llamo la atención de todos los presentes. ¿Qué diablos…?

- ¡Pero quién osa interrumpir la sagrada misa! – Exclamó Hero. Un extraño sujeto vestido bastante raro saltó a través del ventanal cayendo sobre el mesón del tabernáculo. Sinceramente digno de admirar, cayó de pie y sonrió. Me quedé prendada observándole y alegre de que haya interrumpido la lúgubre reunión.

- ¡Yo, el gran Black Star, el único ser que superara a Dios viene a entregarles su bendición! – Me sorprendí y luego sentí vergüenza ajena. Es simplemente un fanfarrón, pero al menos mi curiosidad de saber que era aquella sombra ya había desaparecido. – ¡Alábenme simples mortales! – Gritó. En ese preciso instante Justin-sama lo empujo sin misericordia y Black Star como dijo que se llamaba aquel sujeto perdió el equilibrio cayendo de bruces al suelo.

- ¡Cállate de una vez, maldito blasfemo! – Exclamó Justin-sama. El sujeto de cabellera azul se puso de pie sin ninguna dificultad y de la nada se materializo en sus manos una extraña arma. La observé detenidamente y llegué a la conclusión de que se trataba de una Kusarigama* ¿Es de verdad?

- ¡¿Dónde estás Soul Evans? – Gritó a todo pulmón. A todos los presentes les invadió el pánico. Mujeres, hombres y niños comenzaron a salir corriendo del lugar, mientras gritaban cosas como "Un loco anda suelto" "Un atentado contra la catedral" Y que se yo que más.

- ¡Fuera de aquí maldito demonio! – Gritó Hero mientras en sus manos y en las de Justin-sama aparecía también un arma. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

- ¡Maka! – Escuché que me llamaron, miré en la dirección de la cual provenía aquella voz, Chrona me miraba sin comprender nada, al igual que yo. Su miraba demostraba el pánico del que era presa. Intenté pasar por entre las bancas para acercarme a ella cuando algo me jaló por la espalda de mi ropa y me estampó contra un asiento. Al darme cuenta era el tal Black Star quién me estaba amenazando con su arma.

- ¡¿Dónde está Soul? – Abrí mis ojos sobremanera, mientras él me miraba con ira.

- No lo sé – Respondí.

- ¡No mientas! – Y cuando iba a atacarme cerré fuertemente mis ojos. Esperé el golpe de gracia pero nunca llego. Abrí mis ojos para saber qué era lo que había sucedido. Me sorprendí y no supe que decir ante lo que estaba viendo.

_3 Pues aunque andamos en la carne, no militamos según la carne;_

_4 Por que las armas de nuestra milicia no son carnales, sino poderosas en Dios para la destrucción de Fortalezas._

"_Corintios 10: 3-4" _

Continuará…

Kusarigama: Un par de guadañas unidas por una cadena. (Una de las transformaciones de Tsubaki)

Airi: Solo espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado. Verán, yo no suelo asistir a las misas (la última vez que fui, fue en junio porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, ya que tenía mi brazo con yeso. Sé que suena feo decirlo así, pero es la verdad D: perdón) así que si no quedo muy bien, entiéndanme :3 por favor. ¿Reviews?

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	6. Capitulo V

Airi: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que muy bien! Aquí otro capítulo de esta historia :D

SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama. ¡Con ustedes!:

**Capítulo V:**

"_Mi cansada alma vuelve a la vida en tus brazos […] Ser amado o ser odiado […] ¿Es esto un abrazo o solo es rencor?"_

Día domingo, hace bastante rato que perdí la noción del tiempo por lo que no se qué hora será. Black Star seguía amenazándome con su arma, pero este a su vez estaba siendo amenazado por Justin-sama.

- Aléjate de ella – Exclamó Justin-sama mientras miraba cargado de odio a Black Star.

- ¿O qué? – Rió luego de decir el muchacho aludido.

- O te mataré sin tener misericordia de tu alma, hermano – Sonrió esta vez Justin-sama. Black Star se silenció y luego de meditar un corto periodo de tiempo habló.

- Pues tendrás que matarme entonces

- Amén – Justin-sama me miró y me indico que saliera de allí. Black Star no perdió la oportunidad al verse liberado por unos segundos y dio un gran salto, para salir de entre las bancas y aterrizar en territorio despejado, frente al tabernáculo. Con un ágil movimiento destrozó todo sobre el altar y llamó la atención de mi salvador.

- ¿Qué estás esperando? – Le retó Black Star con la mirada.

- Justin-sama, ¡yo me haré cargo de esto! – Exclamó Hero mientras se acercaba a Black Star con su espada en mano. – Usted saque a Maka-chan de aquí

- Gracias Hero – Justin-sama me tomó de la mano y aún con su propia arma en la otra, me sacó de allí corriendo.

- Espera, Chrona está… - Le dije, pero él no se detuvo.

- Ella estará bien, ya lo verás – Me explicó, ambos corrimos al interior de una habitación de la catedral, adentro había una escalera por la cual bajábamos, llevaba hacia una especie de subterráneo. Una vez allí nos detuvimos por unos minutos.

- ¿Qué significa esto, Justin-sama? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Y con esto, doy por terminada mi vida normal _– Ya era hora ¿no lo crees? –_

- Calla, Maka – Comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos – Antiguamente, todas las construcciones tenían salidas de emergencia. Afortunadamente esta aún la tiene – Me sonrió dulcemente. Sentí mis mejillas entibiarse, seguro que estoy ruborizada ahora mismo.

- ¿A-a donde… vamos? – Pregunté. No quise tartamudear, pero es que estaba muy nerviosa.

- Donde alguien que te cuidará por el momento, no puedes regresar a casa aún – Apretó suavemente mi mano. Había olvidado que me llevaba de la mano. Suspiré y él se percató de eso. - ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó. Delante de nosotros a unos cuantos metros de distancia había una gran puerta. Nos detuvimos y él me miró.

- N-no nada – Le sonreí. Intentaba parecer tranquila pero debo reconocer que no podía dominar mis emociones. ¿Desde cuándo me suceden estas cosas? Peor aún ¿Con Justin-sama? Es decir, él es un presbítero. No puedo pensar en Justin-sama de otra manera que no sea como un religioso, porque él no me lo perdonaría.

- Maka ¿no será que…? – Me miró con sorpresa. De su mano desapareció la espada que antes se encontraba allí y sonrió. _–Se ha dado cuenta, Maka– _

- ¿Te atraigo? – Dijo finalizando la pregunta. Sentí como los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban, y mi sonrojo aumento aún más.

- N-no ¿Cómo cree? – Intenté ocultar mi rostro situando mi mirada en el suelo, pero él me tomó por el mentón y me obligo a mirarle a los ojos.

- Dímelo ahora – Intenté evitar su mirada y retrocedí unos pasos, choqué con el muro, debido a que el pasillo era demasiado estrecho. La iluminación era muy escasa, pero lo suficiente para poder ver claramente a Justin-sama, y para que él me viera completamente ruborizada. - ¿Porqué huyes? Acaso… ¿Te doy miedo? _–_

–_No me digas, ¿lo usarás de excusa? – _¡Maldición, no comprendo mi doble personalidad!_ – Es porque no soy una doble personalidad, sino tu yo verdadero – _¿Qué?

- Respóndeme, Maka – Se acercó a mí y me acorralo tal y como antes lo había hecho Soul. ¡Soul!

- ¡He dicho que no! – Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y lo aparté de enfrente de mí. Corrí en dirección a la puerta y la golpee fuertemente. Quería salir de allí, deseaba alejarme de Justin-sama, pero para mi desgracia la puerta no se abría.

- ¡Maka! – Sentí a Justin-sama correr hasta mí, a los segundos me alcanzó. Me giré y le miré con temor. Mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y él solo me sonrió. – No vuelvas a hacer eso ¿Es que no comprendes la situación en la que te encuentras? ¡Soul no está aquí! – Y cedí ante mis deseos de llorar. Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos para que él no me viera en ese estado. Quería ver a Soul, añoraba que él estuviera aquí, conmigo. Y que me dijera que me quería, que todo estaría bien, que no me preocupara por nada y solo descansara mientras me abrazaba. Pero nada de eso ocurría.

- Tranquila – Susurró Justin-sama y me envolvió con sus brazos. Con una de sus manos acaricio mi cabello, pero las lágrimas no cesaban y no conseguía tranquilizarme, y todo porque no es Soul quién está conmigo. Sí, ¡lo reconozco! Hace nada que ese sujeto llego a vivir a mi casa, apoderándose de mi espacio personal pero… pero… ¡No me importa! Yo… ¡estoy enamorada de Soul desde la primera vez que lo vi! _– Eso es lo que quería oír… Porque tú y yo somos una–_

La puerta se abrió y del otro lado se encontraba una mujer con un parche en uno de sus ojos, y el otro era de color ambarino. Nos sonrió dulcemente.

- Estaba esperándoles – Pronunció y nos invitó a pasar – Maka-chan ¿verdad? – Me preguntó cuando Justin-sama y yo entramos al lugar. Era un pequeño cuarto con una cama, unos muebles bastante antiguos, al parecer estantes y una escalera que de seguro da hacia la superficie y por lo tanto, la salida.

- Hermana Marie – Si, en efecto aquella mujer vestía un hábito. – Ella como bien dice, es Maka –

- La elegida… - Susurró mirando a Justin-sama. Su mirada se colmó de terror y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – No me diga que el momento ha llegado… la predicción - ¿Qué quiere decir con "la elegida"? ¿Qué es eso de "el momento ha llegado? ¿La… predicción? Al parecer Justin-sama se percató de que yo no comprendía de qué estaban hablando.

- Maka-chan – Me sonrió – Ella es Marie, una religiosa que vive en esta catedral – La mujer sonrió dulcemente luego de limpiar sus ojos

- Es un placer conocerte, Maka Albarn – Y se acercó a mí para abrasarme, luego de eso me dio un beso en la frente. – El padre Justin me ha hablado bastante de ti. – Soltó una pequeña risita que no paso para nada desapercibida – Creo que alguien ha logrado conquistar el siniestro corazón de mi adorado hermano – Susurró pero ambos alcanzamos a oír aquel comentario. Miré a Justin-sama, quién pareció no inmutarse, pero al poco rato exclamó:

- Es en este preciso momento en el que me arrepiento de haber aceptado ser el enviado – Suspiró Justin-sama.

- Entonces ¿Me das la razón?

- En efecto – Rió también – Pero veo que tal y como en aquel entonces… no soy correspondido – Suspiró – Pero no pienso perder otra vez

- Esperen un momento… yo no entiendo nada – Alegué pero ellos no me tomaron en cuenta.

- Pero Justin, has venido como clérigo

- Lo sé Marie, pero solo es un disfraz, una apariencia – Eso quiere decir que me mintió… pero aún hay algo que no entiendo Justin-sama ¿es un demonio o no? – Maka… ¿aceptarás mis sentimientos por ti? – Me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos y tomaba mis manos entre las suyas

- ¿eh? – ¿Y que esperaban que respondiera? – Yo… pero ¡si ya habíamos hablado de esto! – No pude evitar gritar mientras volvía a sonrojarme ¿Es que no lo entiende? Ya le he dicho que no siento nada por él.

- Maka… - Murmuró. Un incomodo silencio se hizo presente en el lugar. Entonces recordé que Hero-kun estaba peleando con Black Star ¿Qué habrá sucedido con ellos?

- Justin-sama ¿Qué hay de Hero-kun? ¿No debería regresar junto a él? – Le dije, él sonrió.

- Hero estará bien, aunque no lo creas es muy fuerte

- Pero… - Me silenció con sus labios. Él me estaba besando dulcemente y con sus brazos rodeo mi cintura. Sin pensármelo me separé de él y le di una bofetada. - ¡Qué persistente eres! – Le grité y en un acto reflejo comencé a correr subiendo las escaleras. Solo quería salir de allí, ya no quería volver a ver a Justin-sama. No solo me mintió, sino que también me acababa de confesar sus sentimientos y yo… no podía corresponder a ellos.

- ¡Maka! – Gritó, pero yo ya estaba bastante lejos y no regresaría. Sentí que quiso seguirme pero no lo hizo.

- Déjala ir, Justin – Exclamó Marie-san

- Pero… -

- ¡Justin! – Y eso fue lo último que escuche antes de llegar a una puerta. La abrí, para mi suerte no estaba asegurada. Al salir el sol dio de lleno con mis ojos encandilándome. Cubrí mi rostro con una de mis manos ocultando mi mirada así del resplandor del sol. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que llegue a este lugar? No lo sé, no me importa yo solo quiero hacer una cosa, y esa es ver a Soul. Cerré la puerta tras de mi aún cubriéndome con una de mis manos y luego comencé a caminar en dirección a mi hogar intentando adaptarme otra vez a la luz natural. No había avanzado ni media cuadra cuando escuché una voz a mis espaldas gritar

- ¡Tú maldita humana! – Me volteé para ver de quién se trataba, aún cuando ya conocía aquella voz. Allí estaba de pie el ya conocido Black Star sonriéndome. – ¿Ahora me dirás donde está Soul?

- ¿Qué ocurrió con Hero-kun? – Pregunté mientras el pánico se apoderaba de mí, solo que esta vez aquel sujeto no tenía nada en sus manos, las cuales estaban apoyadas en sus caderas.

- Ese no es rival para mí. Solo me interesa Soul Evans – Sonrió. A paso decidido se acercó a mí

- ¿Es cierto que no sabes dónde se encuentra? – Notó el espanto en mi mirada, o eso me pareció. – Escúchame, no voy a dañarte… tal vez me hayan dado información equivocada ¿No eres tú Maka Albarn? – Preguntó mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

- Depende de quién quiera saberlo – Dije intentando no parecer asustada, algo bastante difícil cabe decir pero no imposible.

- Vale… mi nombre es Black Star y soy uno de sus… - Bajo su tono de voz a uno apenas audible – antiguos subordinados – Finalizó.

- Así que era eso… Espera… si eres un antiguo subordinado de Soul ¡¿Por qué has hecho semejante estupidez hace un rato? – El rió nervioso

- Bueno verás eso… - Alguien le interrumpió.

- Es algo normal en él – Ambos nos giramos para ver de quién se trataba. Soul nos sonreía con sus manos en los bolsillos mientras era acompañado por Chrona, quien frotaba su brazo con una de sus manos completamente nerviosa.

- ¡Soul Eater! – Gritó Black Star mientras su arma se materializaba en sus manos

- Black Star – Y en las manos de Soul apareció una enorme guadaña.

- Espero que estés listo para perder ante el grandioso de mi – Exclamó el peliazul mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección a Soul.

- Espero no te decepciones Black Star – Y todo aquello ocurría ante mi atónita mirada.

- ¡Esperen, Chrona está allí! – Grité pero no me escucharon. - ¡Chrona apártate! – Ella me miró pero ni siquiera se inmuto ¿Qué ocurre con ella? ¿No siente temor de ser dañada? - ¡Chrona! - Volví a gritar pero nada ocurrió. Corrí en la dirección en la que ella se encontraba, si se quedaba allí podría salir lastimada, ¿Qué sentido tenía intentar ayudarla si terminaba muerta en aquella pelea? Al estar lo suficientemente cerca sentí que alguien me lanzó hacia un costado y caí al suelo. ¿Pero qué…?

- ¡No interfieras en la batalla! – Dijo Soul quién se encontraba ahora frente a mí dándome la espalda ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Soul… - Susurré y me puse de pie sin mucha dificultad.

- ¡Apártate! – Y volvió a arremeterse contra Black Star ¿Por qué están luchando? ¡No lo entiendo!

- Cómo vuelvas a distraerte ¡no dudaré en matarla esta vez, Soul! - ¿Eh? Acaso… ¿Black Star iba a atacarme?

- Maka – Chrona se me acercó y tomó mi mano jalándome para comenzar a correr – Vámonos – Pero yo me opuse, no podía dejar a Soul allí. Aunque él me trate de esa forma tan cruel, no quiero que nada le ocurra.

- Maka, debemos alejarnos de aquí. Pueden dañarte – Dijo Chrona mientras me miraba con autoridad.

- ¿Qué hay de ti? – Pregunté mientras me resistía a moverme del lugar.

- Yo tengo a Ragnarok, mientras él esté conmigo nadie puede dañarme – Y forcejeaba para que yo fuera con ella.

- ¡Pero Soul…! – Grité

- ¡Vete de aquí! – Gritó el aludido, mientras me dio una fugaz mirada y contuvo uno de los ataques de Black Star. Entonces no dude más y salí de allí con Chrona. Corrimos y nos refugiamos en un callejón.

- Por ahora lo mejor es mantenerse fuera del alcance de sus ataques – Ragnarok se hacía presente – No sabes lo mal que lo pasarás si uno de ellos llegase a dañarte con sus armas – Exclamó.

- ¿Por qué están peleando? ¿No son compañeros? – Pregunté

- Lo son… pero desde siempre ha existido una rivalidad entre Black Star y Soul, puesto que Black Star quería ser el líder pero Dios no le dio el puesto a él sino a Soul – Rió con burla. – Lo que no puedo creer es que aún hoy Black Star guarde ese resentimiento contra Soul – Y volvió a reír.

- Entonces… es solo una

- ¿Batalla amistosa? Pues sí. Siempre hacen lo mismo – Se burlo de mí. ¡Seré tonta a veces! ¡Ah! ¡Cómo odio a Soul y sus estúpidos secretos! Y entonces sin pensármelo corrí en la dirección que se encontraba Soul batallando contra Black Star.

- ¡Espera Maka, aún así es peligroso! – Pero no escuché las advertencias de Ragnarok, solo quería… ¡Golpear a Soul hasta el cansancio! Mira que verme la cara de estúpida. Al llegar, ellos seguían luchando, sin temor me interpuse en medio de la batalla. Cerré mis ojos pensando que ellos iban a darme de lleno con sus armas, y cuando me percaté Soul se había detenido pero ¡Black Star no! Volví a cerrar fuertemente mis ojos esperando el ataque, escuché a Soul gritar mi nombre y luego de eso…

- ¡Detente Black Star! – El golpe nunca me dio. Sentí que alguien me tomó en sus brazos y me levantaba del piso. ¿Qué? Abrí lentamente mis ojos y miré a mí alrededor, en efecto yo… ¡no estaba en el suelo! ¿Estaba volando?

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así! – Era Soul, de su espalda habían salido dos enormes alas de color negro y nos encontrábamos a unos cuantos metros del piso. Miré a Black Star, estaba siendo regañado por una chica. La observé detenidamente. Era aquella chica, a la que Justin-sama llamó Tsubaki. Estoy segura de que es ella.

Unos minutos después, Soul descendió y me depositó en tierra firme. Estaba temblando puesto que pensé que me podría dejar caer en algún minuto pero para mi suerte eso no ocurrió. Y aunque confiaba en Soul, en quien no confiaba para nada era en ese Black Star, que ya antes había intentado matarme no una sino dos veces. Me acerqué a él y le miré con furia mientras la muchacha me observaba con asombro.

- ¡Tú maldito demonio desalmado! – Él me miró y frunció el ceño - ¡No me llames así, maldita humana plana! – Y luego de esa frase soltó una enorme carcajada.

- ¡¿Cómo me has llamado? – Grité.

- A parte de plana, eres también sorda – ¿Dónde había escuchado antes algo así? A es cierto. Miré a Soul y él me observó sin comprender por qué le miraba con rabia.

- ¿Maka… qué…? – Y le di un buen puñetazo ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

- ¿Y por qué a mí? – Replicó mientras fruncía el ceño.

- ¡Tú sabrás! – Y sin decir más me fui corriendo en dirección a mi casa.

- ¡Maka espera! – Pero yo seguí corriendo, no planeaba esperar a que siguieran burlándose de mí. Ya era suficiente con todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día. ¡No aguantaba más!

- Black Star… tendrás que disculparte con ella – Exclamó la muchacha de negra cabellera. Alcancé a oírla antes de perder de vista a todos mis nuevos… ¿Amigos? ¿Conocidos? ¿Compañeros? En fin, ellos.

Hacía un par de horas que me encontraba en mi habitación, recostada abrazando mi almohada. Soul aún no ha vuelto y mi padre no se encuentra en casa. Había olvidado ya lo que se sentía estar completamente sola. Desde que Soul llego, aunque mi padre no se encontrara, él no me dejaba sola. Aunque estuviese burlándose de mí, aunque solo me buscara para molestarme, no me sentía sola. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? Lágrimas descendían de mis ojos surcando mis mejillas. No quiero llorar, no por él. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

–_Házselo saber– _Una especie de resplandor envolvió mi cuerpo y una extraña silueta se formó frente a mí. Comenzó a tomar una forma femenina y luego de eso me sonrió con dulzura. _–Por fin nos vemos las caras, Maka Albarn–_

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunté.

– _Mi nombre es Lilith. Fui un demonio femenino hace mucho, conocido como súcubo, pero ahora… soy tu alma–_

- ¿Mi alma? – Vaya, y yo creí que aún faltaba un poco para comenzar a volverme loca.

– _Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Soul tu historia? O será que él… ¿No quiere contarte nada?–_

_-_ Ese estúpido Soul – Susurré. Ella amplió aún más su sonrisa, pese a que no era un ser tangible, y que su cuerpo era más bien transparente yo podía verle claramente.

–_Sí, ese al que tú llamas estúpido… Pregúntale. Si se niega a responderte, solo llámame – _Y sin decir nada más, aquella silueta se introdujo una vez más en mi cuerpo. ¿Qué había sido eso?

- ¡Lilith! – Le llamé, pero nada sucedió. ¿Ha sido producto de mi imaginación? Alguien golpeó a la puerta de mi cuarto.

- Maka, estoy de regreso – Dijeron del otro lado, yo me puse de pie pues conocía al dueño de aquella voz. Abrí la puerta y jalé a mi interlocutor por el brazo al interior de mi habitación.

- ¡Merezco una explicación! – Le grité mientras lo jalaba hasta mi cama y lo obligue a sentarse en ella. Él me miró sorprendido.

_12 Y por haberse multiplicado la maldad, el amor de muchos se enfriará._

_13 Más el que persevere hasta el fin, éste será salvo._

"_San Mateo 24: 12-13"_

Continuará…

Airi: Nyajajaja :D ¡hasta aquí! ¿Quieren saber quién es? Pues tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo.

¿Les gusto este capi?

Yo… ¬¬ odio a Justin XD ¿Reviews?

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	7. Capítulo VI

Airi: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? No tengo nada nuevo que contar, así que les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama. ¡Con ustedes!:

**Capítulo VI:**

"_Aunque el paraíso desapareciese inmediatamente porque yo soy yo, nos amamos uno al otro […] Dicen que son hermosas las autenticas palabras [… Los profundos recuerdos están en tus ojos, pero no puedo alcanzarlos"_

Día Domingo, el reloj de muro señalaba que eran las 19:00 horas, y junto a mí el hombre a quién estaba exigiéndole una explicación.

- ¿Qué desea saber mi pequeña hija? – Me preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Le miré con desprecio, al instante su sonrisa desapareció.

- ¿Por qué has permitido que Soul viva con nosotros sin objetar? – Solté – Y no me mientas papá – Él se puso evidentemente nervioso, comenzó a jugar con sus manos mientras las miraba.

- Información confidencial – Respondió.

- ¡No me vengas con eso! – Le grité. Estaba perdiendo los estribos, si no era Soul quién me respondía, de seguro mi padre ha de saber algo al respecto.

- ¿Alguna otra duda? – Exclamó y se puso de pie dispuesto a retirarse.

- ¡Espera! – Inspiré – Tú sabías que Soul es un demonio ¿verdad?

- Información confidencial – Repitió.

- Esta bien, entonces dime… papá ¿Quién o qué eres tú? – Le miré impaciente, tenía que contestar a alguna de mis interrogantes. No podía dejarme allí, sin decir nada.

- Información confidencial - ¡Ah! ¡No puedo creer que todo el mundo me oculte cosas!

- ¡Suficiente! – Me puse de pie y salí de mi habitación dejando a mi padre solo. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y caminé hacia la entrada principal para irme del lugar. Abrí la puerta y me encontré de frente con un joven.

- ¿Maka Albarn? – Preguntó. Yo le miré, se trataba de un apuesto joven. Venía bien vestido, completamente de negro, exceptuando que su ropa tenía ciertos detalles en color blanco. Sus ojos eran dorados, muy hermosos y su piel muy blanca. Su cabellera negra tenía tres líneas horizontales en un costado de ella. Eso si era muy extraño.

- ¿Quién desea saberlo? – Exclamé. De uno de sus bolsillos sacó una credencial y me la enseño – Death the Kid, Jefe de todos los Satánes, conocido también conocido como "el Veneno de Dios". – Le miré sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que me estaba diciendo. – No comprendes nada de lo que te digo, ¿verdad? – Asentí con la cabeza. – Verás, mi misión aunque no lo creas, es el de ejecutar a quienes Dios me designe, algo así como un Shinigami. –

- ¿Y qué desea de mi un Shinigami? – Pregunté.

- Es que no soy un Shinigami, pero si quieres llamarme así no hay problema – Suspiró – En realidad no te estoy buscando a ti, sino a Lilith la Tephros

- Mira, escúchame atentamente porque no voy a repetírtelo – Le dije – Ya estoy harta de que lleguen seres extraños a mí y me digan yo-que-se que cosas y me estén volviendo loca ¿Entiendes? Así que ¿Puedes retirarte y dejarme en paz? – Y comencé a caminar para alejarme de mi casa.

- Entonces al menos dime donde se encuentra Soul Evans, él me dirá como contactar a Lilith, tengo información importante que entregarle a mi consorte –

- ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Pero déjame en paz! – Y me fui del sitio sin mirar otra vez al muchacho.

Luego de caminar un rato, llegué hasta la placita en la cual hablé con Soul con anterioridad. Me senté en la misma banca que habíamos usado y miré el cielo. Comenzaba a anochecer y algunas estrellas adornaban ya el firmamento. Suspiré.

- Todo esto es un sueño ¿verdad? – Susurré.

- ¿Lo crees así? – Una voz femenina habló junto a mí. Miré a la muchacha que me estaba hablando, se trataba de Tsubaki quién se sentó junto a mí. Yo le miré y fije mi vista en su frente. Noté que ahora no tenía ninguna marca de la herida que antes había visto en ella. - ¿Ocurre algo, Maka-chan? – Preguntó.

- ¿Tú también me conoces? – Le miré con asombro, ella sonrió dulcemente.

- Claro que sí. El destino nos ha involucrado a todos en el mismo embrollo… ¿A que sí? – Suspiró y esta vez fijo su vista en el cielo. – Son hermosas – Exclamó.

- ¿Eh?

- Las estrellas… son hermosas – Suspiró otra vez – Ellas son libres, allá en el cosmos. Nos observan y desean que su existencia tenga sentido. – Me miró. Una enorme paz me invadió y pensé en mi reacción con aquel chico, con el Shinigami. Tal vez no debí tratarle así, pero es que no pude evitarlo.

- Yo quisiera que mi vida fuera así, normal y sin sentido – Le dije, ella se sorprendió ante mi exclamación.

- Maka-chan… - Me tomo de la mano – Yo quisiera que mi existencia fuera como la tuya… tienes un compañero maravilloso – Sonrió otra vez.

- Claro – Suspiré recordando a Soul – Me oculta cosas, se burla de mí. Se aprovecha de mi debilidad y me abandona cuando más lo necesito – Recordé la escena vivida con Justin-sama y la melancolía se apodero de mí. – Es un completo imbécil – Susurré.

- ¿Sabes? A veces Black Star también en un completo imbécil – Murmuró – Pero lo quiero tal y como es, y ya no me importa padecer esta enfermedad cuando estoy junto a él. Y no me importa ser la reencarnación de María Magdalena. Y tampoco me importa tener que recurrir a tu ayuda para poder… ser feliz – Le miré con sorpresa, ella también me observó y luego volvió a mirar el cielo.

- Así es Maka-chan… nosotros también necesitamos de tu ayuda… y la de Lilith la Tephros. –

- Tsubaki-chan… ese es tu nombre ¿verdad? – Pregunté.

- Así es… mi nombre es Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, pero puedes llamarme simplemente Tsubaki - Por alguna extraña razón, el hablar con ella me ha calmado.

- ¿Sabes? Soul estaba muy preocupado por ti cuando te fuiste. – Exclamó

- Claro, estaba tan preocupado que por eso se tomó la molestia de ir a buscarme… - Eso sonó tan taciturno que luego me arrepentí de haberlo dicho.

- Lo hizo… pero no te encontró – Escuché que dijeron a mis espaldas, me giré para ver a quién había hablado. Allí estaba Soul de pie con su apariencia despreocupada, pero mirando al cielo. A los segundos me miró, yo me sonroje y desvié mi mirada de él. -¿Dónde te habías metido, Maka? – Caminó hasta nosotras y una vez frente a mí se detuvo – ¡No sabes lo preocupado que me tenías! – Tomó mi mano libre y me jaló para que me pusiera de pie, lo que hice al instante. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando Soul me abrazó fuertemente y ocultó su rostro en mi hombro para que no le viera.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así! – Susurró en mi oído. Estaba estupefacta.

- Yo entonces me retiro, nos veremos pronto – Tsubaki pasó frente a mí y se fue caminando.

- Eh… Tsubaki – Pero ella me ignoró y comenzó a correr sin voltear a vernos ni una sola vez. Mala suerte…

- Regresemos a casa – Dijo Soul mientras me soltaba del abrazo, yo estaba roja hasta el tuétano. - ¿Qué te ocurre? – Soltó mientras una sonrisa cáustica aparecía en sus labios.

- N-nada – Susurré y comencé a caminar en dirección a casa

- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó con ironía.

- ¡Segura! – Y comencé a correr para que Soul no me viera así, completamente ruborizada al recordar la escena recién vivida.

- ¡Espérame! – Y comenzó también a correr hasta alcanzarme. – No eres muy rápida, al menos no para mí – Exclamó.

- Solo cállate Soul – Le dije y seguimos corriendo hasta llegar a casa.

Cuando llegamos, saqué mis llaves y abrí la puerta para entrar. Las luces estaban encendidas y llegamos al recibidor.

- Spirit ha llegado – Exclamó Soul adelantándoseme – Espera aquí un poco – Y me dejo atrás. Yo le seguí pero me quedé escuchando desde el pasillo antes de entrar al recibidor.

- Soul veo que has llegado algo tarde ¿Has visto a Maka? – Quién hablo fue mi padre, al parecer no se percató de que yo también estaba de regreso.

- Sí, estoy de vuelta… - Exclamó, luego su voz cambió a una encolerizada - Y cómo bien supuse, Kid ya se encuentra aquí

- Claro que sí, no creerías que Lilith se quedaría contigo ¿verdad? – Esta vez quién hablo fue el Shinigami.

- Lilith no ha despertado aún, no sé de qué hablas

- No me engañas, no a mí Evans – Y Kid soltó una carcajada – Ella estuvo aquí, hace un rato – Soul chasqueó su lengua y luego de eso le escuché caminar en dirección donde me encuentro. Al poco rato le vi frente a mí.

- Ven Maka, tenemos que hablar – Y luego me tomó de la mano y me jaló al interior de aquella habitación. Al entrar allí sentados en los sillones se encontraban mi padre y Kid Shinigami.

- Hola – salude tímidamente. Claro que me sentía mal por haber tratado antes al Shinigami como lo había hecho. Soul me miró sin comprender mi reacción.

- ¿Ya se conocían? – Preguntó mirando simultáneamente a Kid y a mí.

- Algo así – Susurré.

- No quería que esto ocurriera así, tan pronto – Soul miró esta vez a Kid – Escúchame Kid – Comenzó – No está en mis planes que tu también intentes alejar a Maka de mi lado ¿Entiendes?

- Sabes que no es ella quién me interesa, sino Lilith

- Pues Maka es Lilith la Tephros – Y un incomodo silencio se apoderó del lugar. Papá se aclaró la garganta y luego exclamó:

- ¿Puedo dar mi opinión?

- ¡No! – Gritaron Kid y Soul al mismo tiempo

- Pues les guste o no, yo soy el padre de Maka y hablaré cuanto se me antoje – Exclamó papá mientras miraba a Kid y a Soul con una expresión atemorizante. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza luego de escuchar lo que papá dijo.

- Maka… creo que te debo una explicación ¿no es cierto? – Yo le miraba atenta y asentí con la cabeza – Tal vez Soul te haya comentado con anterioridad que no eres humana ¿verdad?

- ¿Ahora responderás a mis interrogantes? – Papá miró a Soul, quién solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí, pero no seré yo quién te diga la verdad, será Soul.

- Bien dicho, mi querido subordinado… - ¿Su-subordinado? Eso quiere decir que yo soy hija… ¿de un demonio? Mi mente y mi vista se nublaron y sentí que mi cuerpo perdía fuerzas, me desvanecí por completo, alcance a notar que Soul me sostuvo antes de caer pero luego de eso… me fui a negro.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en mi cuarto, junto a mi estaba Soul sentado en mi cama, me miraba ¿Preocupado? ¿Qué me ocurrió?

- Maka – Exclamó - ¿Estás bien? Te desmayaste de repente – Tomó mi mano y sonrió. – Me alegra que ya estés despierta…

- Ah… Soul ¿Dónde está papá? – Pregunté. Si, en mi memoria aun estaba fresca aquella palabra "subordinado"

- Spirit ha ido a charlar con Kid – Contestó mientras acariciaba mi mano

- ¿Por qué no me has dicho la verdad con anterioridad?

- Maka… por donde comenzaré – Suspiró y miró el suelo – Creo que por lo que me ha dicho Kid

- ¿Qué ha dicho Kid?

- Mira, seré yo quien haga las preguntas por ahora ¿Está bien? así que solo limítate a contestarme – Apretó suavemente mi mano y continuó - ¿Cuándo hablaste con Lilith?

- Bueno yo… hace poco ¿Por qué?

- ¿Sabes que el hijo de Samael está aquí buscándote?

- Espera… ¿Quién es Samael? – Pregunté, ni siquiera sé quién es Samael, ni siquiera sé quién es Lilith la no recuerdo cuanto… ¿Y pretende que sepa que el hijo de ese sujeto me busca?

- Kid, es el hijo de Samael, conocido también como Luzbel o Satanás, como tú quieras decirle. Hoy en día también se le conoce como Shinigami-sama

- ¿Shinigami-sama? Ahora comprendo lo que me dijo Kid – Dije mientras miraba mi mano, me siento un poco… incomoda en esta situación. – Espera… ¡El hijo del diablo! – Sentí mi cabeza dar vueltas nuevamente… al parecer volveré a desmayarme, pero eso no ocurrió. Al instante sentí a Soul zamarrearme por los hombros.

- ¡Maka!

- Ah… Soul lo siento… es demasiada presión para mí, no puedo soportar todo esto tan de golpe… - Él dejo de sacudirme y suspiró.

- Vale, lo entiendo… mientras estuviste inconsciente Kid nos dijo lo que quería revelarle a Lilith la Tephros

- ¿Qué significa la Tephros? Hablas como si yo estuviera al tanto de todo y no es así Soul – Inflé los mofletes molesta, no es que quiera reconocer que soy una ignorante pero… maldita sea, ¡lo soy!

- la Tephros… bueno, podría resumirse diciendo que la Tephros eres tú. Lilith es un demonio, pero tú eres tú. Haber como te lo explico… - Soul miró al techo mientras con su mano acariciaba su barbilla, meditando lo que me diría. – Lo tengo, fácil, la Tephros es un hibrido, un ser mitad ángel mitad demonio, que puede curar ciertas enfermedades, como la estigmatización de Tsubaki o también realizar exorcismos, como lo que necesita Chrona, pero también puede hacer cosas siniestras, como dominar demonios de mi raza o quemar ciertas cosas solo con su mirada, algo así como llamarían los humanos, psíquico – Cuando Soul termino de decir aquello, no pude evitar reírme, el me miró con el ceño fruncido. - ¿De qué te ríes?

- ¿Ahora me dirás que también tendré alas o algo así?

- Posiblemente… si tu intelecto se desarrolla un poco más… ¿Por qué no? – Me silencie. Soul desde el mismo día que llego intenta tomarme el pelo…

- Ya, y ¿Cuándo ocurrirá eso?

- Cuando termine de contarte lo que he venido a decirte… ¿Sabes que Asura está vivo?

- ¿Quién es Asura? – Estoy comenzando a hartarme Soul…

- Asura… no se verdaderamente como es que está vivo, si yo mismo lo maté en aquel entonces…

- Resume, y habla claro por favor… estoy perdiendo la paciencia

- Claro… Asura es nuestro adorado hijo. – Y volví a ver todo negro…

_1 Hice pacto con mis ojos; ¿Cómo, pues, había yo de mirar a una virgen?_

_2 Porque ¿qué galardón me daría de arriba Dios, Y que heredad el Omnipotente desde las alturas?_

_3 ¿No hay quebrantamiento para el impío, Y extrañamiento para los que hacen iniquidad? _

"_Job 31: 1-3"_

Continuará…

Airi: Nyajajaja :D ¡hasta aquí! Si, ya sé que quedo más corto pero… debo reconocer que ahora tengo mi mente algo nublada… ¿La razón? Bueno eso es… un secreto x3 al menos ya sabemos que es Maka, tal vez deberíamos decir Maka la Tephros ¿verdad? O si, bueno… eso es ella. XD

Bien, creo que ya va siendo hora de pasar a la mejor parte… creo que esto ha ido algo ejem… lento pero ya mejorara… ¬¬ espero que Soul no se aproveche de Maka ahora… ¿o tal vez si lo haga? XD

Ya ya, que yo también soy algo pervertida ¿algo? Jeje

Uhg… aquí hubo recién un temblor :O ¡pero qué le pasa a mi país! (bueno, se que siempre ha sido un país sísmico… pero esto es el colmo) y no es que le tenga miedo a los terremotos (a los tsunami siii TuT) solo que hemos estado salados desde febrero del año pasado… Si mi país llegase a extinguirse producto de los tsunami… ¿alguien me extrañara? XD o si prefieren ¡pueden acogerme en su país antes de que eso ocurra! (para quienes no sean chilenas) ya, mucha tragedia. Si me muero, es porque así debe ser

Lo malo es que ¡Ustedes no leerán los finales de mis fics! XD

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	8. Capítulo VII

Airi: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que ustedes se encuentren muy bien, lamento la demora pero tengo un buen motivo por lo que esto sucede. Explicación al final del capi.

SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama. ¡Con ustedes!:

* * *

Hay quienes dicen que los demonios no son capaces de amar a nada ni a nadie ¿Pero es eso cierto? La realidad es que eso no lo sabemos; pero si hay algo que es seguro, y es que los demonios antes de serlo, muchísimo tiempo atrás también fueron ángeles.

Hoy en día existen diversos conceptos que describen a estos magníficos seres, pero la verdad no siempre es la que nosotros conocemos. Ahora, teniendo esto presente ¿Podemos seguir juzgándoles como viles criaturas de la oscuridad?

El temor a lo desconocido nos vuelve débiles, y por lo tanto, seguiremos temiéndole a las tinieblas, la misma que ellos gobiernan. Continuaremos refutándoles su derecho a amar, y también a ser perdonados por el Omnipotente.

**Capítulo VII:**

"_Aunque el paraíso desapareciese inmediatamente porque yo soy yo, nos amamos uno al otro […] Dicen que son hermosas las autenticas palabras [… Los profundos recuerdos están en tus ojos, pero no puedo alcanzarlos"_

Permanecía en completo silencio, contemplando la habitación en la cual se encontraba. Recostado sobre la cama que en esos momentos compartía junto a una chica rubia de apenas quince años. Si ella supiera por lo que aquel demonio estaba pasando justamente en ese instante, volvería a desmayarse una vez más.

Y es que su mente divagaba en el recuerdo de aquellos días tan distantes; pero para él, que su tiempo era ilimitado, todo le parecía que hubiese ocurrido hace un par de años, cuando en realidad milenios eran los transcurridos.

Se acordaba con tanta claridad de aquel día en el que todo había acontecido. ¿Cómo podría olvidar, si en su alma la herida seguía abierta? Eso era algo que prefería no dar a conocer. Soul amó a su único hijo como a nadie en el mundo, pero para él la paternidad estaba prohibida. ¿Cómo iba a saber él que aquello que para los humanos era una bendición de Dios, era una aberración para los de su especie?

Él creía que Dios lo sabía todo, pensaba que Dios lo podía todo, pero inclusive para "Él" existen cosas imposibles.

Observó detenidamente a su compañera, estaba completamente inconsciente, su respiración pausada le daba a entender que se encontraba bien, estaba dormida. Suspiró y depositó su mirada en el ventanal. Las cortinas no le impedían ver, pues no cubrían el cristal ya que nunca se habían juntado, contemplo la hermosa luna que había esa noche.

– No lo entiendo – Susurró rompiendo el completo silencio que le rodeaba – ¿Por qué Asura está vivo? – Sus ojos rojos brillaban con el dolor que en ese momento le atormentaba, y es que los demonios también sufren, aunque se esfuercen en ocultarlo.

Aquel fatídico día en el que había acabado con la existencia de su primogénito, el mismo en el que tomó la decisión más difícil de su vida. No es fácil ni siquiera para un demonio tener que acabar con la existencia de su hijo y la de la persona que ama. Así era, Soul Evans, el ex-líder de una legión de ángeles, tuvo que asesinar a su mujer y a su hijo ante la mirada expectante de su superior, para luego ser erradicado de su puesto y exiliado al infierno. No es que vivir en el Pandemónium fuera algo que le desagradara, pero no era igual que el reino celestial al que estuvo acostumbrado.

– ¿Quién fue el que dijo que Dios es amor? – Susurró mientras empuñaba su mano con furia. – Se ve que no lo conoce en absoluto – Apartó su mirada de la luna, fijándola esta vez en su compañera. Con lentitud acaricio el cabello de Maka, quién suspiró.

– ¿Puedes tu perdonar mi más grande pecado? – Murmuró – Creí que podría salvarme al menos yo… pero me equivoque. Fui un completo imbécil y egoísta – Un nudo en su garganta le impidió continuar con su monologo, mientras lágrimas comenzaban a descender de sus ojos. Mordió su labio inferior en un vano intento por contener su llanto, pero fue inútil. Acercó su rostro al de la chica, y depositó un beso en la frente de ella, pero eso fue más que suficiente para despertarla de su sueño.

– ¿Soul?... – Articuló Maka abriendo lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose con la mirada del mencionado. Se sorprendió al verlo en aquel estado, sin dificultad se incorporó y le miró fijamente, Soul apartó la suya fijándola una vez más en la luna.

– Lamento haberte despertado – Respondió con brusquedad, pero no pudo evitar que la voz se le quebrara, entonces Maka se dio cuenta de que no estaba alucinando, Soul realmente estaba sollozando.

– ¿Sabes? Puedes confiar en mí… si tú quieres – Maka no dejaba de mirarle, aún sabiendo que él no le diría nada. ¿Por qué alguien que no siente absolutamente nada por ella querría contarle algo sobre su vida? ¿O decirle lo que le estaba atormentando es ese momento? Esas dos dudas asaltaban la mente de la chica de verdes ojos, pero no eran motivos suficientes para dejar de amar a aquel demonio.

– La verdad, prefiero que no sepas nada de mí, aparte de lo necesario… – Su voz sonó tan cortante que Maka prefirió no ahondar en el tema, si él quería sufrir bien podía hacerlo, pero aún así a ella le dolía ver afligido a aquel sujeto.

– Si lo quieres de ese modo, así será… pero ten presente que estaré de tu lado, Soul – Exclamó con dulzura mientras abrazaba por la espalda a su acompañante, quién se estremeció al sentir el contacto y la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de Maka.

– Gracias… – Con la suya, tomó la mano de Maka que se encontraba unida junto a la otra en su pecho. Ambos se quedaron unos minutos en esa posición, el corazón de Maka latía con rapidez y su rostro se encontraba ruborizado, pero no quería separarse del albino, aunque él no quisiera hablarle de sí mismo, no le importaba porque de igual modo él se encontraba junto a ella. Por su parte, Soul sentía la respiración de Maka y eso le ponía sumamente nervioso, también comprendía su sentir, y es que él aunque lo negara, seguía amando a aquella mujer. Pero en el fondo de su siniestro corazón sabía que la historia volvería a repetirse. Shinigami le había dicho que la única forma de salvar a Maka era extraer el mal que se hallaba en su interior, el alma de Lilith.

– Hay algo importante que debo decirte, Maka – Susurró Soul mientras se soltaba del abrazo, volteándose para mirar los ojos de su compañera.

– Te escucho – Respondió con naturalidad, pero el sonrojo seguía presente en su rostro.

– Yo… – No pudo continuar, ¿Cómo sería capaz de decir algo así? Ella no tenía la culpa de haber nacido con esa alma, ella no tenía la culpa de que el estúpido de su padre se hubiese involucrado con un ángel, ella no tenía la culpa de ser la reencarnación de una mujer pecadora. Ella no tenía ninguna culpa, solo el haber nacido le había causado todos esos problemas.

– ¿Si? – Maka acarició con su mano la mejilla de Soul, él solo sonrió con melancolía.

– Maka… ¿Sabes lo que es la Línea Astral? – Preguntó sin dejar de mirarle ni un solo segundo, él no le diría aquello, sino hasta que fuese necesario.

– ¿Línea Astral? Dime Soul, ¿Es un cuento para que pueda dormirme? – Sonrió al mencionar aquello, Maka no recordaba mucho de su madre. Spirit nunca le había hablado de ella pero si algo recordaba, era que cada noche antes de su "desaparición" ella le narraba un cuento para que pudiese dormir.

– Si quieres verlo como un cuento…

– Mi madre solía contarme cuentos… dime Soul ¿Conociste a mi madre? – Preguntó por inercia mientras miraba a los ojos al joven junto a ella, luego de recostarse nuevamente en la cama.

– Tu madre… – Susurró – Tu madre está… – No completo su frase, Maka abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al comprender que no solo Soul conoció a su madre, sino que además sabía que había ocurrido con ella. Spirit le había dicho que ella estaba muerta, pero eso era algo que Maka no terminaba de creerse. Si su madre estaba muerta ¿Por qué nunca la habían ido a visitar al cementerio?

– Entonces si la conociste… – La mirada de la chica rubia cenizo se oscureció. Lágrimas descendían de sus verdes ojos ¿Por qué habría recordado cosas tan dolorosas? ¿Por qué había decidido preguntarle a Soul?

– Maka… eso es algo que no querrás saber, regresemos al tema principal – Suspiró – La Línea Astral. Dícese que es una capa que rodea a la tierra, está compuesta por todas las almas que Dios creó para que habitaran los cuerpos de los humanos. Cuando una persona nace, un alma sale de allí y se introduce en el cuerpo cuando este está formándose, es decir, en el vientre de la madre. Luego, en el momento de su muerte, su alma regresa a aquel lugar, es por eso que existe la reencarnación.

– ¿Y? Es decir, sé que soy una reencarnación, me lo has dicho. ¿Pero es algo malo? – Preguntó sin comprender la gravedad del asunto.

– Así es… Maka ¿Sabes que tu alma no pertenece a la línea?

– ¿No? – La chica se sorprendió ante aquella declaración

– No… tu alma es un demonio…

– Eso también lo sé

– Pero ¿Sabes por qué?

– No lo sé… ¿Por qué, Soul? – Realmente ella estaba dolida, que él no confiara en su persona y el enterarse que además conocía a su madre y sabía que había ocurrido con ella, era algo realmente chocante.

– Maka… hija de un ángel y un demonio. La tentación de Adam y la perdición de Luzbel. El ser que me condenó al infierno y al mismo tiempo, la mujer que concibió a mi único heredero. Tú eres alguien muy especial. Más de lo que imaginas… y por eso, tienes prohibido existir.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Yo… lo lamento, no debí decirte todo eso

– Pero Soul…

– Intenta dormir, mañana tenemos que ir al colegio – Soul se giró dándole la espalda y se tapó luego de acomodarse en la cama.

– Espera un minuto… ¿Dormirás conmigo? – No hubo respuesta

– Soul… – Susurró. El silencio inundó el lugar, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería no darle más vueltas al asunto e intentar dormir, pero sería algo realmente difícil de hacer. Su mente divagaba en todo lo que aquel demonio le había dicho… su madre ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Qué quería decir con que ella tenía prohibido existir? Su alma era un demonio, y lo sabía. También comprendía que no era humana pero ¿Realmente aquello era tan malo?

La mañana siguiente se hizo presente, y con ella la rutina volvía a repetirse una vez más. La muchacha se giró y estiró su mano para apagar la alarma del reloj despertador, cuando se percató de que tenía compañía. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, intentando adaptarse a la luz del día que iluminaba por completo su habitación. Allí junto a ella, estaba acostado Soul. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y gritar cuando se desperezó por completo.

– ¡Fuera de aquí, maldito demonio pervertido! – Aquel grito fue más que suficiente para despertar al peliblanco, quién por inercia cubrió sus oídos luego de sentarse en la cama. – ¿Acaso no has entendido? ¡Fuera de aquí, he di…! – Soul no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase, en un movimiento fugaz había capturado con los suyos, los labios de la ruidosa compañera que había pasado la noche junto a él. Maka sintió como perdía todas sus fuerzas y cedía ante la lujuria que invadía su cuerpo, el besar a Soul era algo único y ella lo disfrutaba. Recordó el beso que Justin le había robado, pero no era la misma sensación, definitivamente besar al albino era mucho mejor. Lentamente el muchacho se alejó de ella rompiendo el ósculo que ambos habían disfrutado por unos segundos.

– ¿Por qué…? – Maka fue interrumpida

– Definitivamente, no sabes besar – Soltó y se puso de pie ante la ahora furiosa mirada de Maka.

– Eres… ¡Eres despreciable, Soul! – Tomó su almohada y se la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas al muchacho, pero este fue más rápido y la atrapo antes de que le diera. Al instante se la lanzó de regreso a Maka, pero esta no reaccionó del mismo modo, siendo así que el almohadón dio de lleno en su cara.

–…– Maka no supo que decir, Soul había empezado a reírse de ella y en su cara.

– Arréglate, se nos hará tarde y tenemos que ir a "clases" – Sonrió. – Claro, si es que en verdad tienes arreglo – Volvió a reír y salió de la habitación dejando a Maka sola en esta.

– Él que no tiene arreglo… eres tú – Con fuerza lanzó la almohada contra la puerta. – ¡Te odio!... pero aún así… me gustó. – Tocó sus labios con su mano y sonrió. – Tiene razón… – Se sonrojó –Yo… no se besar

Afuera del cuarto de Maka, se encontraba Spirit preparando el desayuno alegremente mientras tarareaba una canción, al sentir que alguien llegaba junto a él sonrió

– ¿Cómo ha amanecido mi pequeña el día de hoy? – Se volteó para ver a Maka, pero se encontró con la mirada divertida de cierto albino.

– Muy bien, gracias papá – Se burlo Soul, mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa – ¿Falta mucho para desayunar?

– Así que eras tú – Spirit siguió en lo suyo – Espero que no le hayas hecho nada indebido a mi hija ¿Entiendes? Porque si llegas a tocarle una sola hebra de su sedoso cabello, tendré que castrarte aunque seas mi superior.

– Demasiado tarde, anoche nosotros… – Spirit rápidamente le regalo una mirada de esas que suelen querer asesinar a su receptor – Tranquilo, solo bromeaba Spirit – Exclamó con sorpresa, mientras su mente analizaba lo antes mencionado. Si tocaba a Maka, sería castrado. Rió por lo bajo, lo mejor sería que Spirit no se enterará de que ya había besado a su "pequeña".

– Sabes que ella nunca te amará, Soul –Atacó verbalmente Spirit

– ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? – Contraatacó Soul

– Sabes que eres un pobre vago, incompetente y por sobretodo ¡Un demonio! – Soul chasqueó molesto su lengua, sabía que lo que aquel sujeto le decía era la verdad, y eso le hacía sentirse miserable.

– Da igual

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Spirit con incertidumbre

– Da igual, ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría siquiera tocar a tu hija? Eso no sería para nada cool

– Repite eso Evans, y esta vez te juro que me olvidaré de tu estúpida misión y te irás al infierno otra vez – Maka alcanzó a oír ambos comentarios, pues venía saliendo de su cuarto. Ambos le miraron con sorpresa

– Así que esas tenemos, Soul… – Susurró y pasó directo al baño con sus cosas en las manos.

– Maka… yo, no creerás que eso es cierto… ¿Verdad?

– ¿Ah? – Spirit observaba atento la situación mientras su mente intentaba procesar aquello ¿Entonces entre ellos algo había sucedido?

–…– Maka no dijo nada y se encerró en el baño para ducharse.

– Maka… – La rubia no contestó, simplemente se dedicó a lo suyo ignorando a los otros dos habitantes del domicilio.

El desayuno transcurrió con total normalidad, pero Maka se negaba a dirigirle la palabra al joven de ojos carmesí. Estaba molesta con lo que él había dicho. Caminaban ya en dirección a la escuela, Soul miraba a su acompañante, pero ella no se dignaba ni siquiera a mirarle. Cuando llevaban caminando un rato, Maka sonrió al ver a sus amigas acercarse en la dirección contraria a la suya.

– ¡Kim, Jacqueline! – Corrió hasta quedar frente a ellas y las saludo animadamente.

– Hola Maka – Le saludaron, ella abrazó a sus dos amigas como si no las hubiese visto desde hace tanto tiempo, ellas solo se miraron confusas.

– ¿Ocurre algo, Maka? – Preguntó Kim mientras alzaba una ceja mirando a su amiga

– ¡No saben cuánto las extrañe! – Maka sonreía como si no hubiese visto a las chicas en diez años, cuando en realidad solo tres días habían pasado.

– ¿Quién es él? – Jacqueline miraba a Soul y le señalo para que Maka les explicara de quién se trataba.

– Es cierto, viene junto a ti y es la primera vez que lo veo – Agregó Kim, luego sonrió y le extendió su mano al albino para saludarle, la que él estrechó – Mi nombre es Kim, y espero que seamos amigos.

– Yo soy Jacqueline, ¿Eres amigo de Maka? – La aludida se quedó de piedra. Había olvidado por completo que ese sujeto venía junto a ella. Suspiró

– Él es Soul, y es…

– Soy su novio – Finalizó el albino mirando seriamente a las muchachas. Ambas miraron con asombro a Maka y exclamaron un sonoro ¡¿Qué? Al unísono. Tomaron a Maka de la mano y la acercaron al muro para susurrar cosas entre ellas, ante la ahora perpleja mirada de Soul ¿Por qué las chicas en ocasiones actuaban tan raro?

– ¿Desde cuándo, Maka? – Preguntó consternada Kim sin dejar de mirar a la rubia cenizo.

– ¿Sabes que aún no estás en edad de tener novio? ¿Qué dirá tu padre?

– Yo… es que ustedes no lo entienden… el no…

– Su padre está de acuerdo – Las tres chicas se sobresaltaron y dieron un pequeño grito al saber que el chico estaba atrás de ellas, escuchando toda la charla.

A los pocos minutos, el grupo retomaba su camino en dirección a la escuela, Jacqueline y Kim daban furtivas miradas al acompañante de su amiga y no terminaban de creerse que el chico fuese el novio de Maka. Todo el transcurso fue en completo silencio, ninguna de las chicas se atrevía a decir nada, pues la presencia del joven peliblanco las intimidaba.

Una vez estuvieron en el salón, Soul se había ubicado lo más lejos que pudo de su compañera, pues no quería levantar sospechas en los demás alumnos. A su alrededor sus nuevos compañeros conversaban animadamente, cuando un chico se le acercó a y le saludo. Soul le miró.

– Así que ¿Tú eres el novio de Maka? – Un muchacho de lentes le observaba con recelo, mientras intentaba forzosamente sonreír.

– ¿Y tú eres…?

– Escúchame bien, mi nombre es Ox Ford, y soy el mejor amigo de Maka. Sí me entero de que algo malo le has hecho, sabrás de mi ¿Entiendes? – Todo aquello lo dijo tan rápidamente que Soul no lo comprendió del todo, pero luego repasó lo que había escuchado y respondió

– ¿Ah?

– No intentes pasarte de listo, amigo – Acomodo sus gafas y le miró altivo

– Claro… y no soy tu amigo – La mirada que Soul le obsequió a su "nuevo amigo" hizo estremecer al muchacho, pero este aparento que nada había ocurrido. Ox caminó hasta el pupitre de Maka y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Soul había observado todo aquello y no pudo evitar que la sangre le hirviera, y mucho más al notar el sonrojo que adornaba el rostro de ambos. Ella le sonrió y comenzó a charlar con el muchacho, pero Soul no alcanzaba a oír que conversaban, debido a la contaminación acústica a su alrededor.

– Maldición – Susurró y empuño sus manos, cuando la maestra entró al salón. Todos los alumnos regresaron a sus respectivos lugares, la mujer que ahora se encontraba frente a él se le quedo mirando. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al momento que una duda surcaba su mente. ¿Podría ella realmente ser…?

– Buenos días tengan todos – Exclamó – Veo que tenemos un nuevo integrante en la clase, ya se me había notificado de ante mano…– suspiró e intento sonreír – ¿Podrías presentarte? – Soul asintió y se puso de pie para comenzar a hablar.

La clase comenzó luego de que Soul se presentara, todo era completamente normal. Claro está hasta que Maka se percató que alguien pasaba fuera del salón, pues la puerta se encontraba abierta. Y alguien que se le hizo curiosamente familiar.

– Señorita Azusa ¿Podría ir al baño? – La maestra le miró con duda, y luego asintió con la cabeza mientras continuaba con su explicación. Soul observó en silencio que Maka salía del lugar y quiso ir tras ella, pero ninguna excusa se le pasaba por la mente.

– Dígame joven Soul ¿Usted también desea ir al baño? – Cuestionó la maestra con complicidad. Soul sonrió.

– Así es señorita, ¿Podría usted acompañarme para no perderme?

– Está bien – Los alumnos quedaron completamente atónitos ante aquello, no era normal que la maestra preguntara algo así, teniendo en cuenta lo exigente y estricta que era ella, y muchísimo menos que acompañase a un alumno ¿Al baño? – Kim, quedas a cargo del curso

– Está bien, señorita Azusa

Soul y Azusa salieron del salón y ella cerró la puerta. Ambos comenzaron a caminar en la dirección que vieron a Maka salir.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Soul? – Azusa le miraba con sorpresa, y una sonrisa se dibujó luego en sus labios

– Me preguntaba lo mismo, Azusa – Él también sonrió, hacía tiempo que no veía a aquella mujer

– A yo… bueno – No sabía que excusa dar por lo que se sonrojó

– ¿Te has enterado de la profecía? – Cuestionó Soul buscando con la mirada a su acompañante, pero no se le veía por ningún lado

– Así es. No me digas que ella es… – Se silenció.

– ¿No te habías dado cuenta? Es decir, eres su maestra – Suspiró Soul – ¿Hace cuanto la conoces?

– Bueno, he sido su maestra desde que tengo memoria pero nunca pensé que… es cierto, su parecido es enorme a Kami.

En otro sitio, Maka seguía a una mujer intentando que ella no se percatara de su presencia. Estaba segura de que era ella pero ¿Qué hacía en su colegio? A los pocos minutos, aquella persona entró en un salón y dejo la puerta entre abierta, lo que Maka aprovechó para espiar desde afuera.

– Así que por fin has llegado – Exclamó un sujeto mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y sonreía como un esquizofrénico.

– Lamento la tardanza, Stein – Se acercó a él y lo abrazó

– No te preocupes, Marie… veo que nuestra presa ha mordido el anzuelo.

– Lo sé… – Marie soltó a su acompañante luego de darle un corto beso en los labios y caminó hasta la puerta.

– Estábamos esperándote, Maka…

_12 Por tanto, el Santo de Israel dice así: Porque desechasteis esta palabra, y confiasteis en violencia e iniquidad, y en ello os habéis apoyado;_

_13 Por tanto os será este pecado como grieta que amenaza ruina, extendiéndose en una pared elevada, cuya caída viene súbita y repentinamente._

_14 Y se quebrará como se quiebra un vaso de alfarero, que sin misericordia lo hacen pedazos; tanto, que entre los pedazos no se halla tiesto para traer fuego del hogar o para sacar agua del pozo._

"_Isaías 30: 12-14"_

Continuará…

* * *

Airi: ¡Ah! Acepto que me maten por la tardanza, pero es que he tenido problemas personales. Para quienes no sabían, con mi familia estamos en proceso de mudanza otra vez, y eso es algo agotador. También me están presionando para que viaje a la casa de mi abuela y es algo complicado. También… fui rechazada TuT así que mi corazón está algo dolido, pero nada grave. ¡Gracias a Kun-Kun Tantei que me ayudo mucho! Y a sus múltiples personalidades que me alentaron.

La verdad es que mi inspiración se había ido y tuve que ir a buscarla… -.-

Así que ojala el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y si no es así… ¡Muéranse! (Es broma o.o, no se mueran T-T)

Si no les ha gustado, solo discúlpenme pero bueno… ¡más excusas agravan la falta!

Intentaré escribir pronto la continuación. ¡Cuídense mucho!

¡Hasta el siguiente capí!

Pd: A petición de algunas lectoras/es escribiré un epílogo a mi Fic ¿Quieres apostar? :3

Bye~


End file.
